Shinigami Summer
by roaringmouse
Summary: Ryuk and Rem finally consummate their relationship. I don't own Deathnote.
1. Prolog

Shinigami Summer: Prolog

Ryuk awoke to the first rays of dawn entering his loft. He pulled himself out of his sleeping bag and washed himself in the abandoned apartment's bathroom. He then padded back to the closet where his clothes were neatly hung. He made extra sure his feathered ruff was extra fluffy. He went back in to bathroom and applied white makeup on his face. Then he took a coal black pencil and put on his black eye makeup after that was his black lipstick. Last but not least he gelled and spiked his hair. Satisfied he flew off to do his day's work.

As he ate the apple Light he given him. The human turned to his shinigami, "You know Ryuk you'd have much better luck with Rem if you just took pride in your appearance."


	2. The Date

A Desperate Gambit

The Date

Ryuk stared at Light's television not really watching or listening. Light was on one of his grand 'I'm gonna Be God' speeches. The shinigami was desperate. He thought that when Misa and Light joined forces that he and Rem could be together but it was not to be. The two shinigami had been reduced to being messengers.

The two humans had brilliantly decided to communicate through their shinigami. Which meant when they weren't flying back and forth through, the city Rem and Ryuk were stuck with their humans. On the rare occasions the two humans were together, it just meant stolen kisses and all too brief liaisons.

"Ryuk, RYUK are you listening to me?" butted in Light.

"No, I'm not."

"Well I was talking about how we're going to deal with L. I need you to-"

"I'm not doing anything. Not until I get my payment!"

"Payment? W-hat payment?"

"The Gameboy with Mario Golf."

"You remember the Gameboy? I thought you lost your memory when you got electrocuted."

"Not this, I remember this."

How convenient. "Ryuk I've been meaning to buy it but-"

"Can it, I want something else instead. I want- I want a vacation."

"But you already had a vacation. We went camping remember? We got lost. Misa ended up rescuing my family. You and Rem had to find your own way home. _Now_ I know what you want. _You want to spend time with Rem. _That's it isn't it?"

Just then the telephone rang. Light grabbed the phone.

"It's okay Mom, I've got it!"

"Light-o," shrieked the voice on the phone.

"Misa, just the person I want to talk to. I've been thinking about another date."

"Oh, like the amusement park,"

Light winced at the memory. He got banned from life from Space world when Ryuk wet himself on the Mega coaster.

"Or how about clubbing?" Misa suggested.

That was a disaster. Ryuk and Rem had made themselves look human. Misa was delighted. She got a limo and drove up to Light's house with all three of them inside. They went to one of Misa's favorite clubs, where Light found his Dad in the arms of another woman. A fist- fight ensued. And when it was over Light's own father spent the rest of the evening interrogating poor Ryuk.

"No, Misa I've been thinking of something more romantic."

"Oh Light, I know this lovely restaurant we could go to-"

"I was thinking of something more private. A double date at my house. All I need is someone to get rid of my mom and sister for the night. Can you do that?"

Light smirked as he and Misa planned on that little detail. This would be his masterstroke. By getting Ryuk and Rem together he would eliminate a major obstacle to his plans. He could now control Rem through Ryuk, since Ryuk would be her mate. This would also cement Misa's relationship with him.

Girls, once you had sex with them, they'll do anything you ask. Male dominates female it has always been that way.

Two days later on Friday evening. Sachiko Yagami received a call from Good Housewife, her favorite magazine. The housewife squealed in delight. She had won weekend for two at a hot spring spa.

The next morning she and Sayu had their bags packed when a limo picked them up and took the away. Excellent, now Light had the house to himself. Misa would be here in the evening.

"Ryuk," he called to his shinigami. " You make this house and garden spotless. It's time for me to go to work."

That Saturday night Light and Ryuk stood at ready when Misa and Rem knocked at the door. When Light opened the door he saw an unbelievable sight. Misa was wearing a particularly skimpy dress and both females were wearing more makeup than a bar full of hostesses. Ryuk had let out a bark of laughter before Light had elbowed him in the gut.

"Ladies, both of you are looking particularly lovely tonight," beamed Light. "If you will just follow me."

He led them to the back yard where a candlelit table for two and a large basket of apples waited for them. Misa frowned at the sight.

'I thought we were going to have a romantic date," she hissed to Light.

"Misa! I'm shocked at you," replied Light. "Our shinigami have done so much for us. This date is the least we can do. And look how happy they are!"

The two shinigami were more confused than anything else. It took Light's urging to get them to sit down. When they did, Light turned on the stereo and soft piano music poured out.

"Now Monsieur and Madame just relax and enjoy this champagne. I've got some lovely Macintoshes imported all the way from Canada," fawned Light.

They ate a few apples politely as Ryuk stared at Rem. She did not seem to be comfortable.

"Did you do something with your hair?" the black shinigami asked.

"No, Misa and I aren't wearing any underwear," said Rem as she shifted uncomfortably.

The two males' eyes bulged at this statement. Misa rolled her eyes and sighed. Ryuk took a large gulp of his champagne. The two shinigami ate and drank politely in silence.

The mood was terrible. Their humans were staring at them like a pair of lab specimens. It was a parody of all the hopes that Ryuk had for he and Rem.

Light could see this wasn't getting anywhere. They were still drinking, that was a good sign, but if Ryuk was to mate with Rem tonight he needed to do something. "Monsieur and Madame will follow me I have some DVD's which I think you will enjoy."

Light carried back the champagne, and guided the shinigami to the couch. He then placed into the DVD player "The Ring". Horror movies were great. Girls would feel frightened and seek comfort. Boys would be brave and cuddle them. This would lead to kissing and petting sessions or so Light thought.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk!"

"Haw, haw, haw!"

Light and Misa stared at them. This not working as well as expected. They were watching the scariest movie on the planet. The two shinigami were sprawled on the couch howling with laughter.

"Hyuk, hyuk that looks like Mimi," said Ryuk.

Rem wept in laughter. She wiped her tears and most of her makeup away, " I remember you having a tea party with Mimi. A full grown shi-shinigami holding a little tea cup."

"I was trying to be sensitive!"

This was killing the mood. If this continued it would even ruin Light's chances with Misa tonight. Fortunately he had another DVD for just such an occasion. If nothing else it could be an instruction manual. He topped up everybody's drinks.

"All right boys and girls," announced Light as he stood in front of the TV. "I'm going to change movies to something a little more 'romantic'. It is a little film I got called 'High School Sweethearts'."

Misa sat on Light's lap and watched the shinigami's progress. The two seemed fascinated with the show.

"Gods, look at that boy. I think he's got muscles on his nose," commented Ryuk.

Light fidgeted. They haven't even got to the good stuff yet. Misa shifted on his lap, "accidentally" showing more thigh.

"What are they doing?" Rem wondered out loud. Now the action was beginning.

"Oh, Chad!"

"Ortehime."

"Oh, Chad!"

"Ortehime."

The shinigami moved in for a closer look. Their eyes widened as they saw the two characters on the screen make love. They turned to face each other. It was working, any moment and they would start.

"HYUK, HYUK, HYUK,"

"HAW, HAW, HAW. That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen!"

"Oh, Chad, Oh, Chad. Hyuk, Hyuk."

Light placed his face in his hands. The two shinigami laughed and drank their way through the movie. Which meant that being an erotic movie was only about an hour.

Light dimmed the lights and turned on the stereo. He started to kiss Misa. The girl responded eagerly. At least this evening wasn't going to be an entire waste.

A few minutes later he heard a slurping noise. He sat up almost knocking Misa off. Where candlelight, horror and porn had failed, alcohol was doing its wonders. Ryuk and Rem were making out.

"-Kiss- you taste like strawberries," moaned Ryuk.

"At last! I've wanted to do this for a long time," Rem swung a leg around Ryuk's hips.

The two monsters cooed and kissed. Rem's hand snaked into Ryuk's shirt.

"Hey, it looks like we're going to see some guy on guy action tonight," laughed Light.

Rem straightened up and smoothed her hair. Mustering as much dignity as a drunken shinigami could. "How dare you. I am the f-flower of shinigami femininity."

"That's right and I want to pluck you," said Ryuk. Light could see a bulge in his pants.

"Come Ryuk, let's go somewhere private."

Light laughed and celebrated with Misa. He was quite drunk too.

"Right now they're kissing," giggled Light as he stroked Misa's breast. "Right now they're taking off their clothes."

Misa stiffened and pushed Light away. "Right now they're doing it in your parents' bed!"

That remark sobered Light up. He rushed up the stairs. It didn't look good. Armor and a feathered ruff lay on the floor. He opened the bedroom door to see the damage. All that was there a leather shirt.

"Oh no, Rem and Ryuk are out on the open," cried Misa.

"Relax, they're probably at Ryuk's tower" said a relieved Light.

"I don't feel good," Misa ran to the bathroom and puked.

Searing light poured out of the windows. Ryuk groaned and squinted. It was morning and he had no idea where he was. He head was pounding and a scan of the room didn't help. He was naked and in the bed of what looked like a demented shinigami child's room. All around the room were stuffed, cutesy parodies of shinigami. What was going on?

He felt something shifting beside him. Something groaned. It looks like he wasn't alone. The form sat up.

"Oh, my aching head," moaned Rem. She put a hand to head. Her eye patch was gone. She was naked too.

Ryuk felt something indescribable. His headache seemed to fade away.

"Hello," he said softly.

Rem turned to face him. She looked so fragile, so vulnerable. "Ryuk, did we just-"

"Yes. "

"Do you regret it?"

"No, Rem you're very beautiful," he leaned over and kissed her.

"Goood morning," barged in Light.


	3. The Light Side

The Light Side

The Light Side

God that girl was a lush thought Light. Misa puking in the bathroom was a real turn off. Light was hoping for some fun too but it didn't matter. Ryuk was now mating with Rem. Now Light had control of both shinigami.

He gallantly guided Misa into his sister's bedroom. The model fell asleep within minutes. Light yawned; it was time for good little Kiras to go to bed too. He went to his room and slept there, alone.

He awoke to Misa's screeching. She was hovering over his bed.

"Light, Light! We have to find Rem right away!" Misa shook Light.

How touching, Misa was worried about her six foot tall vicious armor plated amazon. Blearily he rubbed his eyes and sat up. Misa tugged at his arm to get him to go.

"Relax, relax, Misa we can't go out like this," said Light. God she was stronger than she looked. Misa nearly dislocated his shoulder. " We'll clean up, have breakfast and _you_ need something less, provocative to wear."

What a wonderful morning, thought Light. He was in the shower, the night's grime melting away. Down below Misa had made breakfast. He wondered what sort of wife she would make. Well, breakfast would tell him.

He hardly got the chance to eat breakfast. As soon as he was done Misa shoved him into a cab and they drove to her apartment. She dragged him to her apartment. When they got there Misa raced into the bedroom and stopped.

She stood there shaking with rage. "They're in my room. They're in my room,"

Light came up to look. Stuffed toys were scattered about the room and in the bed were two lanky forms. He gently pulled Misa back. One form stirred and sat up. It was Ryuk. Then Rem sat up.

Without her armor, she was quite the looker. Rem had a wild ethereal beauty about her. Her skin was pale and translucent. A violet runes were etched on her belly. He held Misa back as Ryuk kissed Rem.

"Goood morning," Light called out.

The pair startled looked up. Misa tugged free and picked up something.

"How dare you taint my Rem," Misa looked downright homicidal or shinigamicidal. The model picked up something. "Get away from her!"

To prove her point she flung a death note at Ryuk. This was the one thing a shinigami cannot phase through. It struck square in the chest.

"Ow," said the still drunk Ryuk.

Misa picked up the book ready for another round. Light rushed over and pulled Ryuk out of bed. Light noticed with amusement that he still had his belt on.

"You planned this, didn't you," screeched Misa turning on Light. " You just had to exploit her!"

"Come on, time to go," urged Light.

Ignoring Ryuk's protests he shoved the shinigami out the door. Light could still hear Misa ranting. Damn shinigami was too slow.

"I am the luckiest shinigami in all the worlds," bragged Ryuk.

Light smirked in amusement; "You certainly are lucky. You plucked Rem's brains out."

"Light! Don't make fun. That was a sacred moment between us. I –" Ryuk gasped as he realized he was now outside. Naked and out in the open. He blushed a beet red over his body.

"Relax Ryuk just fly back home."

Ryuk violently shook his head. He knew he was in no condition to fly. Covering his crotch he followed Light.

Light obviously found this very amusing, "You made the beast with two backs. Last night you became a shinigami man. You explored Rem's cave hah hah…"

Ryuk was being too slow.

"Relax Ryuk, you're invisible," said Light. " Not enough, we'll go through the back streets. That will that be quiet enough."

The side streets were not as empty as Light hoped. In this part of town, people seemed to live outside. They passed shopkeepers and housewives as Ryuk scurried beside him. Light had to hold him back. It wouldn't look good to be conspicuous. Just as he expected the residents went about their business not noticing the shinigami or so Light thought.

"You there!" a sharp voice called out.

Light whirled round. It was a thin old lady. She looked vaguely like L.

"Yes I'm talking to you, golden boy. You should be ashamed of yourself," she called out again. " I can see him your tall friend."

This woman could see Ryuk. What was going on?

"Come inside, now, Light Yagami," commanded the old woman.

"How do you know my name?" squeaked Light.

"Same way I can see your friend, get inside, now" she said.

Light and Ryuk followed the mysterious woman into her shop. It was dark and antiques from all around the world cluttered the room. They went into the back rooms. She motioned them to sit down on the tatami mats.

"I'll not tell you my name, though I doubt the death note would work on me"

Light studied her. She was thin, almost skeletal. Her hair was snow white, and her skin looked like it was made of paper. How could she see Ryuk? Who was she? _What was she?_

She murmured something to Ryuk and handed him a blanket.

"So tell me Kira, do you want to die?"

"How do you know I'm—" gasped Light.

"Simple I am part shinigami. Years ago a shinigami fell in love with a human. Though it wasn't allowed my parent went down to earth to live with that human. I was the result."

"So your father was a shinigami?"

Ryuk laughed at him. He shifted the blanket over his shoulders enjoying the show.

"No, it was my mother. She stayed for several years until my father died. So you see I know all about shinigami. I know that shinigami despite appearances are living beings with feeling and needs. I know that if you neglect those needs, dire things will happen like a most painful death." Her eyes glowed just like Ryuk's and Rem's did sometimes

Ryuk warbled something to the old woman. She warbled something back. He must be hearing the shinigami language. It made the shinigami a lot less scary if they spent the days sounding like songbirds on speed.

"Now lets get some clothes for your Ryuk," she announced.

Anna worked on the sewing machine while the human boy explored her house. Light was very inconsiderate even for a human. He could have taken a cab home but instead for whatever reason he had his shinigami walking naked, on the streets. Ryuk had told her his story and she laughed. Kira was going to be in for a surprise. Humans, they always made assumptions on things they had no right to. She finished the last stitches. Now they were ready.

"Light come you'll need to see this," Anna called out.

When they all sat in a circle Anna began, "Now you know anything a shinigami wears or carries from this world is visible. There is an exception to this. Ryuk, get some of your blood on these robes."

Ryuk grunted an affirmative. He bit his finger and blood dripped on the clothes. Anna continued.

"By using their body fluids shinigami can make objects like clothes a part of them. Ryuk put these robes on, I'll tell you more later on."

The shinigami put on his new clothes. It was a white under robe and a black kimono. It looked somehow familiar to Light.

"Thank you miss for helping me," said Light as he bowed politely.

"I didn't do it for you," Anna snapped. "I did it for him."

Light turned and saw Ryuk curled up on the floor, sleeping. Ryuk sucked his thumb in a childlike manner. He looked so innocent. Nobody would have ever guessed that last night he got piss drunk and screwed his girlfriend. Light gently shook Ryuk, ignoring the crone's protests.

"Ryuk, Ryuk. Get your thumb out of your mouth," said Light gently. "You are now a man and men don't suck their thumbs."

The black shinigami pulled his thumb out of his mouth slightly cutting his mouth as he did so. So that is why Ryuk's mouth was so huge.

Light left the building after thanking the old woman again. When he was out of sight he pulled out some junk mail. The letter was addressed to an Anna Van Dorn. He'd deal with her later. After all he didn't want any witnesses to this.

Misa shrieked as the boys scurried out of her apartment and range. Then she turned to Rem who was still sitting on the bad.

"Rem, off the furniture!" said Misa harshly.

The petite human then frog-marched her shinigami to the showers and made sure the water was extra cold.

As Rem showered Misa decided to lecture her. "Rem I am so disappointed in you. I didn't think you would let Ryuk have his way."

"Have his way? Why did we make ourselves up and not wear any underwear?"

"That was just to entice them. We wanted to get them to fall in love with us. But one night of drinking and you just spread your legs."

Rem kept silent and turned off the water. What a hypocrite, they wouldn't be having this conversation if Misa ended up in Light's bed. She dried herself off as Misa continued with her lecture.

"..and another thing, there's blood on the sheets. Rem you were a virgin weren't you? Oh no! Rem losing your virginity is supposed to be with someone special. It shouldn't happen after a night of partying with some slick guy who makes empty promises. You're not supposed to give that up so easily. You'll just end up being used, eventually you'll never see him again and you'll never get that record contract."

Rem eyes widened with at that remark.

She turned to the model "Misa I really need to get some sleep. So let's- "

"No way Missy. _You _are going to put what clothing you have left on. _You _are going to fly out this window and pick up _every piece_ of shinigami clothing that you and Ryuk left behind. Then you and I are going to talk some more about this."

Rem grumbled to herself. This was awful, I'll bet Ryuk's having more fun than I am.

Light smiled to himself and closed his death note.

"Anna Van Dorn house fire. 1700 Anna Van Dorn starts to prepare a meal. A kitchen fire happens causing Anna to collapse from smoke inhalation and as a result burning the entire building down."

It was an excellent day's work. Light now had control of both shinigami, the witness was eliminated, and with Misa's eyes L would soon die. A black smokey form burst into his room, Light crashed into the back wall and pain blossomed in his jaw.

Ryuk stood over him trembling with rage. "You bastard, you set the house on fire."

The shinigami punched him again. Light kicked him away. This must be making a lot of noise. It didn't go unnoticed.

Light's Mom knocked on the door. She and Sayu had returned from the spa, "Light I heard a crashing noise is everything okay?"

Light and Ryuk stopped in mid battle. Ryuk had locked his hands around Light's throat. Light lay on his back, his foot squarely in Ryuk's face. The boy made a time out, and walked calmly to the door.

"Everything's fine Mom." He opened the door just a crack.

"Then what's-" she tried to take a peek into his room.

"Nothing!" Light slammed the door.

Calmly as if nothing had happened, Light walked over to his desk and typed on his computer.

Calm down. This is all going according to plan

"Calm down. You had me in a burning house. You killed a changeling"

It had to be done. She knew who we are. Sacrifices had to made. We can't have any one standing in our way.

"Still a shinigami, even a half breed. Does that mean you would sacrifice Rem?"

If you kill me then Misa will die. Rem would never speak to you again. You will be alone. Don't try anything. Wait a few days. Misa will calm down then Rem will be yours.

"Still I'm calling Rem right now!" Ryuk replied. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

Rem lay exhausted panting on Misa's floor. A pile of clothes and armor lay beside her. She had got everything even though it took searching half the city to do it. Misa towered over her giving the white shinigami a lecture on being ladylike. The pile rang.

It was her cell phone. Ryuk. Rem sat up and pulled out the phone. Before she could speak Misa snatched the phone from her hands. Somehow the petite human had a large air horn. She let it belt full blast into the phone.

Ryuk howled in pain and dropped the phone.

"I told you not to try anything." Said Light.

"What?!" shouted Ryuk.


	4. Reunion

Reunion

Reunion

Light could see that Ryuk was heart-broken. The poor guy had tried calling and visiting only to be blocked by Misa at every turn. That bimbo could be very thorough when she wanted to. After the first call, she mailed a package containing Rem's smashed cell phone and when Ryuk tried visiting her apartment he found it empty.

When he wasn't moping around Light. He would search the skies for any sign of Misa or Rem. The shinigami had lost all interest in video games, food or Light's plans. Right now he was staring out the window.

Well, what did Ryuk expect? With a face like his, the only way of getting any was to get a girl drunk and then afterwards never to see her again. Light still had hopes of using Misa though. Tomorrow was Misa's photo shoot at Toho U.

The next day, Light "accidentally" managed to meet L around lunch break. He hugged the messy-haired freak in a show of affection. "Hey Ryuga, how are ya doing? I doing great. My girlfriend is here today."

"Girlfriend?" asked L. This was way too cheesy. The Light he knew always kept his cool. This person was behaving like a lovesick goofball. There was a 70 percent chance that this was some trick or a 30 percent chance that Light just lost his virginity last night.

"Yes girlfriend. Did you know my girlfriend is Misa Amane the supermodel? I'm just going to see her right now," said Light as he dragged L by the arm.

Ryuk watched intently following close behind as Light dragged L through the campus chattering about how great his Misa was. L almost got away when Light stopped to buy some very expensive flowers. It was a masterful performance; this was better than that time he hunted at the Stratford festival.

Still Ryuk didn't care. All that mattered was that Light was going to Misa and that where Misa was Rem was too. He would see his lover again. Finally they stopped at what looked like an outdoor TV studio. Ryuk perched on a tree to get a good look-see. He couldn't see Rem anywhere.

"Hideki, I'm going to introduce you to Misa," burbled Light. He waved in what he hoped looked earnestly to Misa.

The model made a signal to her photographer. The photos stopped. Misa walked slowly towards them. This was going to plan. With Misa's eyes he would soon be rid of L.

When Misa was right in front of him. Light pushed L in front. "Misa, I'd like you to meet Hideki. The friend I was talking—"

Light's face whipped round as Misa delivered a stinging slap to the face. "Misa- Misa just came by to say it's over you pig? Don't expect me to help you in any way."

"O-over why?"

"Oh you know why. After what Ryuk did to my friend Rem. Taking advantage of her like that, both of you should be ashamed of yourselves," she turned to L. "By the way Hideki, I'm Misa Amane. Nice to meet you."

A crowd had gathered round and was staring at the unlikely threesome. They surrounded them as Misa played the role of celebrity waving and smiling. Suddenly she shrieked.

"Who touched Misa Chan's bum," shouted the model.

L stood up, "Don't worry, I am L the greatest detective in the world. I'll find out who did it."

"Well aren't you so sweet," said Misa as she kissed his cheek.

L eyes widened and he blushed furiously. Misa left the group skipping her way back to work. Still the situation did not seem right. What was a supermodel doing with a mere university student? If Light attempted to call her in the next few minutes then he knew something was up and that he should have Misa followed.

He walked away from Light slowly. As he suspected the phone he snatched from Misa rang. He picked it up.

"Look, Misa can you give back Ryuk's clothes? He's running around barefoot and every time he sits down I can see his junk."

Light looked up and saw that L was on the other side. "Pervert, mind your own business."

So there was something going on. L just didn't know if it was relevant.

It was the evening and Rem sat staring out the window brushing her hair. She wondered where Ryuk was and what he was doing. Rem's being ached ever since that night. She remembered the times they had together. The sweet gestures, the stolen kisses. She yearned to be with him, to see and touch him.

The only reason she stayed was Misa. The girl was acting in an unstable manner and needed to be watched. The only good thing is that Misa no longer wanted anything to do with Light.

"Earth to Rem. Come in Rem," called out Misa. She stood over Rem, her hands on her hips.

Misa continued, "You're thinking about that Ryuk again aren't you. Well forget it. He was just using you."

Their roles had reversed. Now Misa was the protector, the parent and Rem was just a lovesick teenager. She moved them round the city so that Ryuk would not find then.. It was almost funny. Misa claimed and it was probably true to have more knowledge about love but Rem doubted her wisdom. After all, what Misa knew about love Rem knew about shinigami.

"How do you know Ryuk was using me?" asked Rem.

"Rem, I hate to say this but you're ugly and you're not at all feminine. It isn't possible for a man to fall in love with you."

"What?! Misa h-how could you say that!"

"It's true. Men everywhere like their women to be graceful and pretty. You have neither and you will never have it. It's a sad fact of life.

"Ryuk just knew you were lonely and exploited that. Light was probably hoping that with you and Ryuk together he could control the both of you."

"You really don't know. Where I come from we've learned to see through-"

"Well we're on this world and on this world, frankly, you don't stand a chance. You came to protect me. You have to get your priorities straight –**Wait** where are you going?"

Rem perched on the windowsill ready to take flight. "I'm going to my husband!"

And with that Rem flew off into the sunset. Leaving Misa once more alone.

She flew straight to Ryuk's tower hoping that her mate was there. He was in the apartment. He looked as heartbroken as she was. She passed right through the glass and landed beside him. She said no words as she removed her armor.

Ryuk looked at her and then went into a back room and brought out the bedding. He laid it out. Occasionally looking over as Rem continued undressing. Rem smiled a little as she noticed the futon was made for two. Then Ryuk removed his robes. She looked at Ryuk studying him. He had a hard life. Scars riddled his white body but his build and muscles spoke of a fit, active shinigami so unlike the people of her world. He held out his hand beckoning her.

Rem removed her undershirt and breeches. Her was body thin and willowy. Her bluish white skin almost glowed. She slowly walked over. When they met they kissed deeply. Rem felt an incredible heat that started at the mouth and flowed through her body. Their limbs wrapped around each other. In their excitement their wings extended from their backs. Still standing Rem stroked his chest while Ryuk's kisses went lower and lower down the ear to the jaw line.

He stroked her neck where her scars were as if afraid to open it. Then his kisses went to her breasts. Rem gasped as Ryuk's teeth gently nibbled at her nipples. She pulled him closer to her to feel even more.

Ryuk let out an 'oof' as Rem stroked his wings. He lost his balance and sat on the bed. Ryuk's erection stood out through a thatch of feathery black hair. Rem lowered herself down to him. Pale slender limbs wrapped around each other. Rem's head rested on Ryuk's shoulder. She could feel his hardness pressing against her belly.

With a slight shifting of his hips, he entered her. The world turned white as pleasure consumed her.

Through the white haze, Ryuk couldn't believe this was happening to him. He had the most beautiful shinigami and not just for the night but as a mate. They rocked together as Rem mewled in pleasure. Her head lifted from his shoulder and she looked straight at him.

"Husband," she said softly.

Ryuk's heart melted and he kissed her. Whiteness washed over him. After an eternity, an intense jolt of pleasure erupted and it was over.

They rested their foreheads together, still sitting, limbs wrapped round each other.

"Rem you have made me so happy," he said.

"I never knew it was possible to feel this – complete," said Rem. She stroked back a stray lock of Ryuk's hair.

The sun's last rays faded as they panted in exhaustion. Soon they pulled back the covers and fell asleep. Ryuk's black wing covered Rem tenderly as they slept.

The next morning, the entire Yagami household awoke to the pounding of the front door. Blearily he woke up. He noticed it was raining outside.

"I'll get it," called Light. As the male in the household it was his duty to answer the door at this ungodly hour.

"Light-o!" cried Misa as she slammed into him.

She looked terrible. She was soaking wet as if she ran all the way here. Makeup streamed down her face. Her eyes were red, she had been crying.

"Light, Rem left me. Misa thought she was just sulking but she's been gone all night. She's with him. She's with Ryuk."

Light watched Misa sobbing. This was excellent, right now she was at her most vulnerable.

Misa cried, "Misa has nobody, nobody. Who's going to protect me now?"

Light smiled and pulled her into his arms away from the rain. " I will."

I won thought Light.


	5. Married Life

Back to Work

Married Life

The next morning Rem reluctantly left Ryuk's arms. He was still asleep as she walked towards the window and stared out. Something rustled behind her.

"What are you doing up?" asked Ryuk as held her from behind.

"It's been four days. The rules state I have to harvest at least once every four days."

"When -Kiss- was the last time Misa wrote in her notebook?" His hands roamed her body.

"Yester –day," Ryuk had found her cleft. Maybe she didn't have to go right now.

"Relax, -Kiss- I told Misa just like I told Light that in order to keep us healthy they must use the notebook at least once every 4 days."

What was he doing? He gently pushed between her shoulder blades. Her wings emerged as a reflex.

"Still," she moaned. "That's not- not. Yes! Ryuk when was the last time you, personally, harvested?"

"Just before I came to the human world -kiss-. " She could feel him hardening. Ryuk's tongue ran the length of one of her wings. He stumbled back.

"Bleugh" he said trying to get rid of the taste. She kept forgetting to wash her wings.

She turned around and took a good look at him. He had gone soft again, the taste turning him off. Never had he looked so human, no, so alive. However unintentionally he had broken one of the rules long before he met her and he thrived. Rem thought the rules were for their protection but now she wasn't so sure.

"Want to help me wash my wings?" she smiled crazily.

He hardened again and nodded yes. His dick was certainly –expressive.

High above another world watched. The news of Ryuk and Rem's marriage spread like wildfire in the shinigami world. Every shinigami was glued to the windows between the human world and theirs as they watched the couple make love, fly through the city and sleep together. The smart ones started to ask questions about the rules of their world, the rest just enjoyed the show.

They couldn't help noticing how alive and energetic the couple was. How sullen Rem was now laughing and smiling. How goofy Ryuk had developed a sense of maturity. All however were learning, learning how to live, learning to want more.

In one cluster of death gods, a large lizard-like female shinigami and a smaller birdlike male shinigami bent down to take a closer look. Unintentionally their hands brushed together. They looked up and gazed into each other's eyes and looked down again but this time holding hands. The shinigami were certainly learning new things.

Meanwhile Light had his hands full. If his plan was to work he needed not only to spend more time with Misa but also prepare for the shinigami's return. To that end Light was _shopping _with Misa.

He pulled Misa into a girly textile store. Misa yelped saying he pulled too hard. Light ignored this. He wanted to get this done with as soon as possible. He didn't want to be in this place but he had no choice.

"I don't know why we're doing this," said Misa in a too loud voice. "They've just shacked up together."

"Shush, Misa." He noticed that a cashier was looking at them. "The fact is, they think they're married and we need to get them presents."

"They left us and you're rewarding them?"

"Well _some_ of us deserve it. Here, this will make a perfect kimono. The wisteria pattern will bring out the color of Rem's golden eyes and this here will-"

Yikes, it sounded like Light had a crush on that ugly old shinigami. "Misa doesn't know how to sew and besides I can't remember her size."

"You don't remember a lot do you?" said Light coldly. He remembered how she forgot L's name. "Now go over and buy this. You need to make this up to her."

The next place they stopped at was an art supply store to get some sculpting molds for Ryuk's feet. Light paid for these himself but he couldn't help noting that if Misa hadn't burnt Ryuk's stuff then he wouldn't need this.

Still that left one wedding present he needed to get. Then he saw it. It was perfect. Ryuk would love it and it would come in handy. He couldn't wait to give it the shinigami.

It was the middle of the night and for once the couple were sleeping. A moving figure crept out of the darkness and cast its shadow over the two shinigami. Sensing its presence Rem opened her eyes and sat up, only to see a large hook in her face. She shook Ryuk awake.

Zellog stood over them. The hook on his arm caressed her throat. Rem covered herself not daring to move.

The skeleton in the war bonnet spoke in a deceptively soft voice," I see you've broken the rules and nothing happened. I wonder what would happen if I broke some rules, hmm?"

She heard a rustle and felt Ryuk's wing cover her protectively," Let her go Zellog. She is not for you."

Zellog turned to her husband providing a distraction. "Or what? You wimp you couldn't-"

Rem kicked him hard in the face hurling Zellog across the room. She stood up shaking furiously. "Leave our home and never come back."

Zellog sneered, "Home, you have no home. Everybody knows what you're doing and soon the emperor will know too. I hope you have a good hiding place."

With that he flew off. Rem shook, this time in fear. Her husband wrapped both his arms and wings around her.

"I have never been so afraid of Zellog," said Ryuk. "This morning let's go see how Light and Misa are doing."

Just as Light predicted the pair flew into his room a few weeks later. Light noticed with a frown that Ryuk was wearing a pair of rope sandals. They were learning quickly. It was just a matter of time before they didn't need either Misa or him.

"Let me guess," he laughed. "You ran out of strawberries."

They both muttered no and Ryuk guided Rem to the bed. The black shinigami perched on Light's desk. This was not right. Ryuk needed to act like a man if Light's plan was going to work.

Light called Misa to tell her the news. While they waited Light asked a question. "So how did you get those sandals?"

Ryuk laughed, "Rem made them. You're very good with your hands aren't you darling?"

Rem blushed." You're not so bad yourself."

"Ryuk did you just clip your nails?" asked Light.

"Yup"

"Why? You were so proud of your nails," said a bewildered Light.

"They were scratching Rem and besides now I can hold things better," answered Ryuk.

Rem had Ryuk wrapped around her finger. This was not right. Ryuk was all over Rem, cooing as he held her. He was acting silly and girlish. Light cleared his throat. The pair stopped and moved away but the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Light couldn't wait for Misa to come in.

When she finally did arrive, Ryuk was on the floor with his head in Rem's lap. Misa cleared her throat.

"Rem, a lady should give her seat to a man." Misa scolded.

"I don't mind. Rem needs a chance to sit down after standing for so long," said Ryuk.

Ohh boy, Ryuk was being protective of Rem. He resented the way Misa treated Rem in the past. If this continued there would be a fight and either Light or Misa could be dead. Light had to do something.

" Okay," smiled Light. " I think it's time we congratulated the happy couple. Ryuk here's a camera so you can take photos of those pranks you love to do."

Ryuk smiled politely. The camera was small and dark, easily hidden. Ryuk knew Light. This wasn't a gift from the bottom of his heart. "Err thank you."

"I want you take pictures of the pranks you pull. They all sound so funny and I'm sure all of us would love to see you at work, " continued Light. "Misa I'm sure you have a gift for Rem."

Misa smiled with all the fake sincerity she could muster. Light was right they had to patch things up with their shinigami but it didn't feel right. "Misa- Misa bought this lovely cloth so that Rem Chan could make a lovely kimono for yourself."

"Thank you Misa but I don't know how to make a kimono," said Rem quietly.

Light smiled, "No problem, I'll just take your measurements and we'll get it made for you. Won't we Misa?

"Now there's this new American restaurant that just opened up called Applebee's. It sounds right up your alley, my treat."

This wasn't an apple themed restaurant as they hoped. Fortunately they did have a large salad bar. Light insisted that they stay in shinigami form as they paid for the all you could eat buffet. He was just a student and he wasn't made out of money.

The next morning they went back to their duties as usual. Ryuk followed Light and Rem went to Misa's apartment. When she got there she was in for a surprise.

"Rem! What are you doing here? You should be back at the tower," scolded Misa.

"I thought you'd be glad to see me."

"You're married to Ryuk. You're a homemaker now."

"But the apartment is already built. What more do I need to do?"

Misa sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless. It's actually a good thing you came I'm going to teach you how to please a man. It's my day off so I am going to go to the tower."

When Misa and Rem got there they found the place to be neat but sparse. The little human plunked the white shinigami in a nearby chair.

Misa towered over Rem looking down at her judgmentally. " First thing we're going to do is work on your hair and makeup."

"Ah Misa if I were to put on human makeup it would look like a ghost was following you. Remember the tabloids?"

"Misa knows that but I also know that you have some of your own makeup."

Before Rem could stop her Misa made a beeline for the bathroom and rifled through the medicine cabinets. She came out smiling carrying a mirror and all the makeup she could find. Rem bit back a sharp comment on invading their privacy.

Misa smiled, "I found just what we need. Here I want to see you put on your lipstick."

Rem looked up awkwardly," Misa – that is Ryuk's lipstick."

Misa smiled one of her fake super model grins. This was going to take longer than expected. "Let's work on your clothes."

Rem endured being poked and prodded for several hours as Misa worked on a complete makeover. Gods, she wanted this to be over. When was Ryuk coming back?

Ryuk flew slowly home. It had been a long day. Whenever he got the chance Light spent his time nagging Ryuk about Rem. Ryuk remembered how it was.

"You shouldn't let Rem walk all over you, Ryuk. You have to show who wears the pants in this relationship," nagged Light.

"Well since Misa burnt my pants. That would be Rem," answered Ryuk he had perched on a tree branch.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant. Rem's smarter than me and quite frankly she has seen more of this world."

"Has Rem managed to convince Misa to get close to L?"

"I knew it! Hooking us up was part of your plans wasn't it?" Ryuk flapped his wings in anger.

"Plans or not you owe me. If not for me you would have still been single. I gave you exactly what you needed. Remember that."

"You arrogant little prick. You don't know a thing, stuck in your own little world you never noticed. Rem and I were already together when you met Misa. That's right, Rem was going to live with me. But when you two got together we spent most of our time playing messenger. You disgust me right now. I'm going."

Ryuk couldn't wait to get back to home and sanity. When he flew in the window, he was greeted by such an eye-full.

"Hello dear how was your day?" said Rem as she bowed to him.

She was wearing high heels and a black dress covered with white lace. On her head was a white bonnet of some sort. If it weren't for the make up she was wearing she would have looked like a little girl. Misa peered proudly from behind.

Ryuk just stared at them speechless. Misa prodded Rem forward. She stumbled and Ryuk had to catch her. His wife had a frightened tentative, expression on her face. Ryuk burst out laughing.

"You look ridiculous."

"You really think so. I'm so glad."

Misa chose this time to butt in, "Ryuk should you compliment Rem on her appearance. We spent all day trying to make her pretty."

"Ye-ah Misa, you failed. She looked better without the makeover." Not taking his eyes off Rem he pulled off her bonnet.

Misa stared at the couple. Right now Ryuk just wanted to be alone with Rem. Rem cleared her throat. Misa did not leave.

"Misa I'd like to be alone with Ryuk." Said Rem.

"Okay, remember I'm going to teach you poetry bye." Misa skipped right out the door.


	6. Signs and Portents

Signs and Portents

Signs and Portents

Light's nightmare

A few days later Ryuk and Rem returned to Light's room. The boy noticed that they were now dressed in matching black apple T-shirts and cargo pants. Rem was holding something.

Light began, "Excellent, now that you're both here I can tell you my plan to eliminate L."

"He thinks that killing L will end the hunt," said Rem softly.

The two shinigami snickered and laughed. Oh no! Rem was becoming more like Ryuk. Now there were two of them.

"As I was saying," Light continued. He heard a cracking noise. "What was that?"

Light could see what Rem was holding was an egg and it was hatching.

"It's a baby shinigami," answered Ryuk. "What did you think people who used the notebook would become shinigami after they died?"

Rem and Ryuk laughed as the baby emerged from its shell. It was a white skinned baby with a shock of black hair just like its father.

"Hee, hee, hee, " laughed the baby.

Light heard more cracking noises. He whirled round there were more eggs, more babies and they all looked like Ryuk.

"Hee, hee, hee," they laughed.

Light ran out the room. Outside were even more babies. They all laughed that awful laugh. The shinigami crawled closer and closer.

"Get away from me!" cried Light but they all ignored him. They swarmed all over him. He tried to break free but it was no use. He was drowning in a sea of shinigami.

"Nooo!" howled Light.

Sachiko Yagami lay on her bed, feeling old. Her children were growing up so fast. Day after day she saw them become more independent and distant. Light was changing in so many ways. He was becoming less and less like the little boy she knew. Soon he would be an adult; soon he wouldn't need her.

The door opened and her boy came in. His was mussed up and he had a look of fear on his face. He looked just like a little boy again.

"Mummy," he cried. "I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

"Yes, Light you can," said Sachiko.

She drew back the covers. Light crawled into bed. Someday he would no longer need her but not today. She smiled and stroked his hair as he fell asleep in her arms.

One morning when Ryuk and Rem got dressed, Rem winced slightly as she put on her armor.

"Damn this armor getting tighter," complained Rem.

"You're body's changing so much. Filling out especially up here," snickered Ryuk as he waved his hands over his chest. "So have I. My belt's getting tight."

"I hate scavenging but it's not like we can go shopping."

Ryuk's eyes gleamed he had an idea.

"I've won," thought Light as he entered L's headquarters.

Thanks to his change of killing methods and his campaign of constant sabotage L's investigation was at a standstill. Because of this many people had left the investigation and L was desperate for any sort of help whatsoever. With a few slight hints, Light's dad clued in and practically begged Light to join the investigation.

The headquarters itself were based on an abandoned love hotel. Money had been tight and L needed to make some expensive modifications to thwart Ryuk's more devastating pranks. Light let himself in through the outer doors. Just like his father instructed he left all his electronic gadgets in the supplied slot. He headed for the inner security door; it buzzed but did not let him through. He took off his belt. The door still wouldn't open. Then he took off his pants. It still wouldn't let him though. Light tried to think of any more metal he had on him. Off went the shirt and shoes. The door still wouldn't let him through.

He was about to remove his socks when a voice blared through a hidden microphone. "That's quite enough. I'll send somebody down to open the door. It looks like the Trickster has decided to initiate you."

Soon after a Buddhist monk appeared. Except for the shaven head he looked exactly like Mastuda. After letting Light in, he gave a respectful bow though Light thought he could see a slight smirk.

"I'm brother Mastuda, a cousin of detective Mastuda. If you will get dressed I will guide you to Ryusaki. He will explain everything."

Light followed the monk to a boardroom. The room was dark and inside sat a dark form surrounded by several computer screens. As he got used to the darkness Light saw the form of Ryuga perched like a shinigami on a chair.

"Ryuga, you're really L," gasped Light in what he hoped sounded sufficiently shocked manner.

L sucked his finger, "That's right but while I'm here call me Ryusaki. I'm glad you came, we need all the help we can get. Let me show you."

All the screens turned off except for one. On it appeared what seemed to be a flock of crows flying through the walls of a large office and cawing and harrying the people inside. Mastuda ran into another room, Aizawa ran off screaming like a little girl as the crows cawed at him. Several more officers ran off too. Then Mastuda came back in with a handful of soybeans in his hand.

"Evil spirits out, leave now, evil spirits away," chanted Mastuda as he flung the soybeans.

The spirit crows stopped. The cawing stopped. They turned to face the young man. Then they started eating the soybeans. The screen blackened.

"That was the most devastating prank that the entity called the Trickster played on us." Said L "We lost more than half our staff. This and other pranks though not hurting anyone, have cost us dearly. I was forced after that to conclude that there was a supernatural element involved hence brother Mastuda.

"Follow me and I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew."

"This is Liam," said L as he pointed to a shaggy brown-haired man who could have passed for L's brother.

"Pleased top meet you, Light. I'm a specialist in spirits. L the Trickster is now in the kitchen," said Liam.

They entered the kitchen inside Ryuk was laughing and playing with a pack of small dogs. He held a pork chop in his hand. How dare he slack off? Well, no more apples for him. Then Light realized that nobody else could see him.

"Are those your pets?" asked Light.

"No, these are temple dogs bred to detect and route out evil. Mastuda insisted on having them here," replied L.

"I have concluded that we are dealing with a stage one or stage four banshee," announced Liam.

"Really I thought you said it was a poltergeist?" said L.

"No this entity is intelligent, methodical. It has made sure not to hurt us. It must be a banshee though I've never heard of any as -playful as this."

Ryuk stopped to listen. The dogs finally noticed the people in the room. They turned around. Their hackles rose. They all growled. They launched themselves at Light snapping and barking.

Light screeched and ran out the kitchen. The two men shooed away the dogs, locking them in the kitchen.

Totally unfazed the two men sat down. L motioned for some tea to be delivered. Light slowly crept to a nearby chair.

"They've never done that before," said Liam.

"No they haven't. They're usually such nice dogs. Tell me what does it mean to have a banshee?" asked L.

"Well banshees are not killers,"

Light snorted in amusement.

Liam continued," But they portents of death. They are usually associated with an individual or a family mainly for their own protection. They are always female and are pregnant or have had a baby. During the later stages they lose their powers and become visible."

"It has been five months. The Trickster's power have not diminished in any way."

"In that case look for a family that has recently had a baby or have an unusually intelligent child. Kira will a member of that family."

Oh no! Stupid shinigami, he's leading L right to me, thought Light. "Look I don't believe in this mumbo jumbo. If it is true what does that have to do with Kira?"

"Kira is obviously getting the Trickster to sabotage the investigation," replied L.

Suddenly the alarm blared and the sprinklers turned on. L sat there stoically, "And there goes the fire system. Let's continue this outside."

Ryuk looked over his handiwork proudly. He had managed to turn on the sprinklers in every room. Satisfied he flew out the building, his work done for the day.

A few blocks later the shinigami spied a bank machine. He thrust in his hand and pulled a huge wad of money. He then turned into human form and walked away. Time to do some shopping thought Ryuk with a grin.

Meanwhile while Ryuk was working Rem was keeping busy herself. Misa had Rem pick flowers around the parking lot. Now in Misa's dressing room they placed the flowers in the floor.

Misa said proudly, "Today I'm going to teach you a skill that every wife must know."

"Cooking? Because I am sooo hungry."

"No, ikebana. Now let's see what flowers you got. Weeds, weeds, Rem did you just eat a bug?"

"No," Rem lied.

"Okay I've got the prettiest flowers. Now I want you to get a container- Rem a hollowed out skull is not an appropriate container!

"Never mind I've got some containers and some flower holders- Rem are you listening to me?"

Rem started. She had placed two black-eyed susans in the eyeholes of the skull. " Sorry you were saying?"

"Auggh, put these flowers in a nice arrangement on that bowl. Here, you can use these things to make the flower stand upright."

A few minutes later Rem had placed the flowers upright, like a line of soldiers from largest to smallest. This was worse than the skull. Perhaps shinigami had no eye for beauty. It would explain a lot.

Misa sighed heavily, "Right lets try some poetry now. I'll go first to show you how it's done."

In graceful calligraphy Misa wrote:

Flowers seem to dance

The sky is always sunny

When you are in love

Then Rem wrote something down:

We made love by the rays of the dying sun

And in his arms I tasted eternity

Misa reacted immediately "Rem that's awful. I've never seen such sloppy calligraphy in my life and the poem doesn't even rhyme."

They heard a knock at the door.

"Misa five minutes to- what are you doing?" asked Misa's manager. She was a handsome woman in a suit.

Rem sat still not daring to move.

"Misa Misa was writing some lyrics," the model laughed nervously.

"Well lets take a look at them," the manager picked up Misa's poem. "Still writing syrupy stuff I see. Now lets take a look at this one- awful calligraphy."

"Misa wrote that while she was drunk," the girl shot a triumphant look to Rem.

"Misa this is great. The imagery, this is the most mature work yet. It's great. Not at all like that childish pap you've been churning out."

"heh heh it's nothing _really."_

"No this stuff could be Lilith fair material. It could launch your career. Misa drink more."

When she was gone Rem turned to Misa," Rem will finish the rest of the poem for 50 percent."

"Oh Rem, what are you going to do with money."

"Don't you owe me a kimono?"

The next evening Light decided to hold an emergency meeting at a nearby hotel. Things were not going well and Misa was being downright confrontational. He wondered when the shinigami would arrive.

"Misa wants a commitment. Misa wants affection. Misa wants presents," said the model with her arms crossed in front of her. She was also wearing lingerie. Never had she looked so beautiful -so scary.

"I gave you presents, remember? Lingerie and that ruby."

"Misa knows you sent Ryuk to get them from the shinigami world. Yesterday Ryuk bought Rem clothes and a tea set. Either this relationship goes further or I'll get Rem to kill you."

Was it getting hot in here? Light sweated. When will the shinigami get here? Like angels of mercy they flew towards the balcony. Ryuk was wearing an apple T-shirt and cargo pants just like in his dream and Rem was wearing a strawberry T-shirt and coveralls. They flew gracefully until Rem collided with the glass with a loud thud.

Ryuk shouted and opened the balcony doors gently leading a stunned Rem towards the bed.

Thank heavens, Misa forgot all about him and rushed towards her friend.

"That's it. Misa Misa is taking you to a doctor."


	7. The Revealing

The Revealing

The Revealing

Sochiro Yagami found L talking to the foreign woman, Wedy in the small back office. The woman discretely left and L turned towards him.

"Welcome to my inner sanctum, "smiled L.

"You've finally got a lead?" questioned Sochiro.

"Yes, I've been compiling data of all the strange events that have happened since Kira came. And I've got some very interesting results." The screen lit up on it was a map of Tokyo. There were lines going out in a cross pattern. " There four main points of strange events occurring at Sakura studio, our headquarters, Misa Amane's apartment and your house. All of them are connected in some way with your son, Light."

"Did you just have Wedy place cameras in my house again?"

"No I'm investigating Misa Amane. Your son's girlfriend."

"My son's been seeing that slut!? I want to know everything."

The screen turned on. It showed an image of Misa Amane doing a traditional dance. She turned to the thin air and said," See, that is how you do the dance of the cherry blossoms now you do it."

The two men looked at each other. This was certainly weird. Had they found the trickster already?

Mastuda cleared his throat, " Ah sirs, I wouldn't celebrate just yet. I've been completing a profile of Misa and I discovered that's she's been seeing a psychiatrist. After she was attacked about a year ago she acquired an imaginary friend named Rin or something.

"She wouldn't leave her house unless she thought Rin was with her."

A few days later Misa imperiously ordered Rem to follow her. She was dressed in her school girl disguise.

"Misa where are we going? I hope it isn't too far. My feet hurt," whined Rem.

"You are whiny today aren't you? Misa has found a doctor for you and since you're solid we can't take the subway." She handed Rem a piece of the yellow pages.

It read:

Dr. Toyama

Specialist in modern medicine. Discrete can handle both physical and spiritual matters.

"Misa what makes you sure that a human doctor can help me?"

"It's a code you see. Modern medicine doesn't deal with the spiritual in any way. So this must mean that he can treat spirits like you. I searched around and people came from all over the world to see him."

"And if he can't see me?"

"Turn into your human form or something."

They walked for what seemed several hours until they came to a small family hospital. When they got in Rem sprawled out on the chair, exhausted. She looked around. All around her humans sat with what appeared to be spirits.

A human woman left with a small man dressed in green weeping, "oh Patrick, Patrick."

A young schoolgirl was dragging a full-grown man with dog-ears to the office on a leash.

"No, no I don't wanna go" howled the man.

"Stop being a baby. You need to get treatment for your heart worms," said the girl.

The dog-eared man looked straight at Rem, "Ren? Get rid of your book. When the God of Gods finds out he'll show you no mercy."

What was going on? Who was that guy and why did he seem familiar?

She pulled out her reverie when the nurse shouted out, "Right we're ready for the banshee."

The nurse pointed at Rem. "That's you."

She could see her? Rem wasn't even in human form. Why did she think Rem was a banshee? What was a banshee?"

The nurse guided Misa and Rem to an examination room. She ordered Rem to take everything off and left them as Rem undressed.

Soon a male doctor came in with a clipboard. Rem crossed her arms trying to cover her nakedness. The doctor walked in and started to examine her as if nothing was wrong.

"You must be Rem. Now what seems to be the problem? " Toyama asked as he poked and prodded Rem's belly.

"Rem just crashed into my window and she started acting weird. Last week she ate a bug. She's been getting lazy and fat." Butted in Misa.

"I was talking to Rem," he said coldly. He checked Rem's pulse and blood pressure. "I must say I've never seem a banshee as healthy as you."

"I'm a shinigami female. I don't even know what a banshee is."

"Any changes in your body lately."

"Yes ever since I came to the human world. My appetite has increased. My heart is now beating. When I met Ryuk, so much has changed," said Rem wistfully.

"She and her boyfriend Ryuk have shacked up together. Now she's neglecting me," said Misa.

"I think you better leave now," said Toyama as he guided Misa out the door.

When she was gone he turned to Rem, "When was the last time you had your period?"

Misa was bored. She was a big star and nobody was paying attention to her. She jumped up, startled when she heard Rem shout from the examination room," You want me to do what?"

A few minutes later Misa was in the doctor's private office with Rem. The doctor was smiling at Rem. "I've just got the results of the urine test and its conclusive. Congratulations Rem you're pregnant."

Misa's head swam as she heard the doctor say word like increase protein and parenting classes. Rem was supposed to take care of her and now the shinigami was having a baby.

".. you'll want to tell your husband as soon as possible" said Toyama. " Misa Amane that'll be 100 000 yen please."

"Don't make that face Misa," scolded Rem. "This is also going to pay for next month's ultra sound."

As they walked home to tell the news Misa pulled out her notebook.

Before she could finish writing the doctor's name Rem swatted the book out of her hand.

"Don't you go killing my obstetrician," scolded Rem.

His eyes bulged as he looked at her belly. Rem could see that he was scared out of his mind." You're pregnant? H-how did that happen?"

"How do you think it happened?"

"This is terrible, my life is ruined. What are we going to do?"

"I'm so glad that you're concerned for my welfare."

"How many? W-hen will you lay your eggs?"

Misa and the shinigami howled in laughter as they heard Light's comment. They were lounging in Ryuk's apartment.

"Hyuk, Hyuk you think we lay eggs like chickens?" Ryuk wiped a tear from his eyes. "For a human who claims to be so smart you sure have some stupid ideas Light."

"Yeah Light, sometimes I wonder about you," said Misa clearly embarrassed. "So I guess you'll be heading back to the shinigami world then. Will you take your books?"

Ryuk held Rem closer to him. The love he felt was clearly obvious. "No we won't. In fact we'll be staying here for a long time. Children -are not welcome in the shinigami realm."

The humans left the tower without saying a word. She turned to Light.

"Misa wonders why we haven't made love yet? There's Ryuk he holds and kisses Rem whenever he can. Now they're having a child despite everything and you haven't even made any sort of commitment."

Light had to act fast. Misa was clearly jealous of Rem. If he didn't act now he would lose Misa and her shinigami eyes.

"You're right. Say Misa how about we live together," said Light nonchalantly.

Misa screeched for joy jumping up and down in the street. She held Light close almost strangling him. To prevent her from doing any damage he kissed her.

"Ohh Light, Misa is so happy."

It was about time he moved out anyway. Mom was beginning to suspect something and stared 'cleaning' his room constantly.

Occasionally it amused the Shinigami King, the God of Gods, to permit his slaves to view his glory as they wallowed in the mud. It amused him to make Rem his heir even though he would never permit himself to die. It amused him to make Nu his wife and then to ban sex.

This time it was different. He hadn't heard from his informants in some time. He mused on this as he descended on a perfumed cloud, his white robes billowing, from his garden to the muck below. He frowned, only slightly marring his beautiful features as none of the shinigami noticed him and paid him homage. The wretches were all watching the viewing portals, even his lieutenant Justin. He was about to confront his lazy second when his wife scurried up to him and impudently kissed him.

"My Lord," said the many-eyed abomination. "It fills me with joy to see you. We are husband and wife let us finally consummate our marriage."

She dared touch him? He smote her putting her back in her place. One of Justin's followers saw this and screamed making the others look up. Like a flock of mindless birds they scattered to the winds screaming.

Midora and Shidoh were watching a viewing portal when Rem told Ryuk about her pregnancy. It was so romantic. They moved closer together their bodies now touching. It was Midora who sensed a presence and looked up.

A glowing white figure in resplendent robes and long white hair stood before them. It was the shinigami king. Midora nudged Shidoh and they both groveled before the God of Gods.

"You, go down to the human world and put a stop to this farce!" ordered the king.

"But it is so fun to watch them hug and kiss," whined Shidoh.

The king blew him out of existence.

Midora trembled in fear. "A-as my king commands."

She flew off as fast as she could. There was no way she could obey the king's commands. Rem was so much stronger and a vicious fighter. No, Midora had to leave this world and fast. Time and space mean nothing to a shinigami, so she settled in Scotland.

L sat on the floor, nervously twiddling his hair as Watari stood over him. The investigation was at a dead end all the leads he had been following had dried up. L couldn't think of anything he could have done better, but try telling that to Watari. The old man's fist shook with anger. L gulped nervously.

"L I think it is time we had a little talk," said Watari in a deceptively soft voice.


	8. Storms and Endings

The Storm

Storms and Endings

The weather forecaster had predicted gale like winds so the two shinigami headed home early. The forecaster said it was the remains of a typhoon, not that Rem ever trusted humans but she could smell it in the wind.

Ryuk brought Rem a cup of tea as she sat in front of the window. He sat down beside her on the couch. Lately the two of them had what would be called the nesting instinct hence the tea. Rem took a sip – it tasted like apples. Not everything had changed.

"Let's watch as the world blows away," said Ryuk as he snuggled beside her.

They sat in silence as the rain and wind came in gently at first and watched as it rapidly picked up speed. Branches started to sway and then break, a large umbrella tumbled down the street and papers flew by like a murder of crows. Then the shinigami heard the windows rattle under the winds pressure.

"Oh crap!" shouted Rem as the windows shattered.

Takeda Mastuda found L of all places in L's own quarters the detective sat on the floor in the darkened room rocking back and forth. Mastuda could tell something was seriously wrong even for the odd detective.

Mastuda called out, "Ryuzaki? I've done my sweep of the vegetarian restaurants."

L did not respond. Mastuda walked up to him. He touched L's shoulder. The detective yelped and leapt up. L scurried into the corner.

"Go away!" L screamed. There were tears in his eyes.

"But- but"

"Get out!"

Takeda scurried out of the room. Something was very wrong with L; it was time to find the chief.

Light Yagami would have rather faced the storm then be where he was. He was sitting across the table in L's kitchen with his father.

"So I hear from your mother that you're now living with Misa Amane," said his father.

"Dad I'm now eighteen and Misa loves me."

"I noticed you didn't say you loved her. What do you see in that woman?"

"Dad, she is a supermodel."

Sochiro sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I've been investigating her.

"Dad you- you abused your power."

Let me finish! It's part of our investigation and I've discovered that she's suffered mental trauma after being stabbed by a stalker."

"I know Dad, she's not crazy."

"Light I thought you were a good person but now that you're exploiting this -this _sad little child, _I can't help wondering what sort of man you've become."

Light felt dizzy. When will this storm end? Suddenly Mastuda burst in.

"Chief! Something's up with L," Mastuda cried.

Rem sat on the toilet in the apartment's bathroom. Both she and her husband had holed up here. It was the only room that didn't have any windows. When the storm broke the windows Ryuk herded her into the washroom. Then he went out and got some supplies, which included food, the laptop, books and the teakettle.

Ryuk, had done his best to make her comfortable. Still both were filthy and bored, there really wasn't that much to do.

"Want to take a bath, darling?" asked Ryuk.

Rem gave Ryuk a dirty look. She had had enough of water right now.

A few minutes later under Ryuk's delicious persuasion Rem found herself wedged in with Ryuk in a bathtub not built for two shinigami. Soap was everywhere. Rem bare foot rested on Ryuk's shoulder and the spout was digging into her back.

"Heh, heh this isn't as fun as taking a shower together," said a clearly embarrassed Ryuk.

After two very long days later the storm finally ended. Light and Misa finally decided to check on their shingami. When they finally reached the tower Light could see Ryuk hanging out the bedding from the tower's beams.

"Ryuk," Light called out. "What are you doing?"

Ryuk motioned them up. When the got there Light steeped outside onto the balcony.

"Ryuk, where's Rem? Aren't you worried someone might see?"

"No, the bedding is invisible. They've been marked."

"How? The sheets don't seem to have any blood on them. What's on them?"

"Shinigamates."

Light blushed, "I wasn't referring to humans I was talking about your friends."

"Why?"

"You're doing women's work."

"Rem's pregnant. I didn't want to strain her, besides she's repairing the tower's wiring."

"Light I found something," called out Misa. He saw Misa in front of what must have been a stolen laptop on the coffee table. She stepped out of the way for Light to see. Light searched until he found the photo files. The nosey human clicked on a file.

The first thing he saw was Ryuk's face peering into the screen. The shinigami had found out about the movie feature on the camera.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" said Rem's voice. Light could see a bare white leg shifting.

"No but it will be fun trying," giggled Ryuk. He stepped out the lens and playfully pounced on Rem. Oh god, they were both naked. Both Misa's and Light's jaws dropped the shingami made love on the screen. Light felt dizzy. The screen snapped shut.

"I think that's enough viewing for today," said a furious Ryuk. Rem stood behind her mate with her arms on her hips.

Misa blushed furiously, Light however was unfazed, "We need to talk. L's on to me. Let's make some tea and plan over this."

Ryuk turned to the kitchen but Light held him back looking directly at Rem. She sighed and went off to make the tea.

"Now I need to look at the photos you've been taking Ryuk," continued Light. The human saw as pictures of L and his staff popped up. Light homed in on a photo of L spluttering out coffee as the sugar was yet again switched with salt. Light let out a giggle.

Rem came back with the tea. She knelt down to place the tea on the table. Light took a glance at Rem. She wore a dirty coverall and nothing else. The female had changed greatly from first time Light saw her. Her skin had become smooth and translucent. Her hair was no longer in gorgon-like locks but now was silky and held back by a set of bone combs. She was also rounder.

"Ah, yes," stammered Light. " Misa, I need you to write down L's name."

"Er, Light that's not a good idea. I heard L that if he should die you are immediately to be arrested as Kira," said Ryuk.

"Well I need to do something. Thanks to your stupidity L's getting dangerously close. I need to shut down the investigation now!"

Rem spoke up," If you want to stop the investigation, your best bet is to kill L's handler Watari."

"Rem, shut up!" snapped Light. "The men are talking."

Ryuk stood up," How dare you speak to my wife that way! Treating her like some slave. She's a shinigami and heir to the throne."

"You mean Rem's a princess?" gasped Misa. "Then you must be a prince."

"No, I'm an apple farmer," replied Ryuk.

"Princess or not she's your wife," bit Light. " You're acting like a lovesick schoolgirl all that lovey-dovey crap. It time you put your foot down and act like a proper husband."

"You're right I should do that," replied Ryuk in a strangely cold voice.

The next thing Light knew he was pantless and hanging by his jacket off a flagpole. This was unexpected. For the first time in his life Light had no bright ideas or slick words.

He called out into the night, "H-help somebody help me!"


	9. Broken Ties

Broken Ties

Broken Ties

"What's Ryuk doing to Light?" demanded Misa. She stood out on the balcony straining to see her Light.

"Teaching him a lesson," Rem said curtly.

"But why!"

"Misa both you and Light have been very inconsiderate and rude. You barged in here, invaded our privacy and treated us like a pair of slaves. I'm going to help you one more time and then I don't want to see you or Light ever again. Here, download these pictures and remember you must kill Watari."

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because if I do it will lengthen your life and despite everything I still care about you. I cannot risk my life. Now go home!"

"I'm telling you that Watari is abusing L," said Mastuda pounding his fist on the table.

The police officers were in L's kitchen. Mastuda was upset. He was trying to convince the rest of his comrades about the seriousness of the situation.

"How can you be sure of this?" asked Light's father.

"I've worked in vice for over four years. Believe me, I can tell the signs," replied the young detective.

"Even if you could. It doesn't concern us. You should mind your own business. L's a freak," said Mogi.

Mastuda ground his teeth, " That's what my superiors said and time after time the result would be a body in the morgue. All because of people like you in the force Mogi. People who just-"

Sochiro could sense there was a fight brewing, " Get us proof and we'll deal with it. Won't we Mogi?"

Light didn't have to stay long on the flagpole. He saw Mastuda popping his head out a nearby window. The young detective's eyes bulged. He must be at Kira headquarters.

"Chief, chief you better get up here. The Trickster got Light," called Mastuda.

What a relief Light was worried that he would up here all night. Then he remembered how Ryuk had removed _all _his pants. Light felt humiliated as his own father and his coworkers tied a line to him, cut him off the flagpole and pulled him inside.

"What are you doing?" asked Light as Mastuda stepped out the window again.

"I'm trying to get proof that L's been abused by Watari," the young detective answered. "I can't pick the locks."

"Why don't you lure L out of his quarters and do an physical examination?" suggested Light.

Once Light had got some pants on the four Japanese men stood outside of L's door. Sochiro Yagami held a large fluffy Pavlova cake in his hands.

Mastuda took the lead, " Open up L we've got a surprise for you."

Sochiro held up the cake so that L could see through the eyehole.

"No that cake is poisoned!" shouted L though the door.

"Really, why would you think that?" said Mastuda sweetly. "Here I'll take a bite and prove you wrong."

Mastuda took a huge heaping forkful, dramatically shoved it into his mouth and choked on the huge piece of cake. He gasped and spluttered as he tried to dislodge the cake from his throat. The moron knocked the cake onto the floor.

"Well that worked brilliantly. How are we going to lure out L now?" asked Light.

Just then Sochiro's cell phone rang. "Hello Kira headquarters? Misa Amane, how did you get this number? You want ask L on a date?"

L 's door flung open. He snatched the cellphone. "Did I hear you say you wanted to go out with me?"

"Congratulations L! Let's get L prepped for his date tomorrow with Misa," said Mastuda heartily.

"This isn't a cruel trick is it?" said L suspiciously.

"Me trick you? I'm an idiot."

"You got a point there," said L stonily.

Misa frowned she had tried to kill L- twice but it didn't work. Every time she thought of L she saw him spluttering his coffee. She couldn't visualize his face properly. All she had to show for it was a date with the yucky L. She hoped that Light wouldn't get jealous. She could deal with it later.

None of the bedding was dry in the evening so the two shinigami decided to splurge and go into a hotel. Soon enough they found a small quiet cheap place where they thought they wouldn't be noticed. They soon found out otherwise.

As soon as they got inside the lobby they could feel the eyes of everyone in the room. Despite they fact that they were in their human forms they were still odd enough looking and the people unlike other parts of the world unabashedly stared. They were both wearing kimonos Ryuk's black one and Rem a white one with small blue spirals. Both were of course pale, tall and thin.

Pretending not to notice the pair walked up to the hotel desk. The receptionist stared at them open mouthed.

"Miss we'd like a room for the night," said Ryuk.

'W-hat are you?" the young girl blurted out.

"Tourists, newlyweds," answered Rem.

"Yeah, from Britain," added Ryuk. "We'll be paying in cash."

"Yeah, I noticed the pasty complexion," said the girl. "So which credit card will you be using?"

Humans, they never seen to listen. Rem put down a wad of cash. This time the girl stared at the money.

"We'd like room service for this evening and tomorrow for breakfast," added Rem.

The girl looked at Ryuk. He nodded a yes.

After they had fed and washed the couple lay on the big heart-shaped in the garish honeymoon suite. It was the first time in their whirlwind existence on that had time to think. Ryuk was amused by the humans' idea of romance and the gaudy way in which they decorated this suite.

Rem on the other hand had something else on her mind." Ryuk what do you think of me having this child?"

Ryuk was actually quite glad that he would be having a daughter. It would give him somebody else to talk to in the coming years. Not to mention that this act would piss off the Shinigami King. There was also a rightness to it though he couldn't explain why. Ryuk had by this time had been married for several months so he knew that while honesty was best he also had to think about what Rem wanted to hear.

"I think by the way you took care of Misa, that you would make an excellent mother," he said.

"I'm scared. I don't want to have the baby here."

"But darling, if we go back to the shinigami world we'd be punished."

"I know I don't want to raise the child in Japan. You saw how they looked at us. 'Nails that stick out get beaten down.'"

"Ye-ah what if we went way out into the mountains or an island? Live off the land."

"With you as its father? Once our backs are turned she'll be down into the nearest village. No we should think about another part of the world Europe maybe. How do you know the baby's a girl?"

"Just do. I just know these things. Always did."

"Still we should move, leave town and leave the books behind."

" I don't like the idea. The books are your only form of protection. We see Dr. Toyama in a couple of days maybe he could give us some advice."

Ryuk rolled over and kissed her. She responded eagerly. After they divested themselves of their clothes the couple made love and feel asleep. They were awakened at about 3 am when Justin and the emperors men attacked them.

It was surprisingly easy to trick L. His head was in the clouds thinking about his date with a supermodel. Mastuda watched from the screen to see the bruises on L's body as the genius showered. Fortunately Mogi and the chief were there to record this on tape.

Due to his training in vice the next thing Mastuda did was to get L changed and into some normal clothes. L smiled as he chose a brightly colored T-shirt and jeans. It was a technicolored mess but Mastuda assumed the young man though brilliant never really had the chance make personal decisions. After a haircut L looked more human.

"There you are don't you look handsome," soothed Mastuda. " How about you get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

The next morning Misa received a phone call.

"Light-o" she cried.

"I see you didn't kill L, " said Light tonelessly.

"Misa tried but every time she thought of him she saw him spitting out his coffee. I'll try again. I'll succeed I promise."

"That's not exactly why I'm calling. If you don't kill him by then, I want you to go through with this date with L. He'll be very hurt if you don't. This is important to me."

"Wait I minute you want me to kill L but not to hurt his feelings?!"

" After what I saw last night, I feel _sorry_ for him. "

Misa was getting a headache. Light was so smart but this didn't make sense. The little model did remember that if she misspelled a human's name four times he couldn't be killed by a deathnote. Misa had to think of something.

Around noon Watari AKA Qualish Whammy saw L open his door. He tried to stop the boy.

"I didn't give you permission to go."

"I'm going anyway," said L.

Watari tried to run after him but the floors were slippery. The scubabots were cleaning the floor. L couldn't get any local cleaners thanks to the Trickster. His foot shot out. He stepped back to regain his balance only to step on a scubabot. Watari wailed like a banshee as he and the bot sailed down the hall to the window at the end. He smashed thought the window fell five floors down into a pile of rose bushes. The old man stand up unsteadily. Other than a few scrapes and bruises he wasn't hurt at all. Then as he walked away an SUV slammed into him.

Early that morning as Misa ate her breakfast she wrote in her deathnote 'Qualish Whammy traffic accident 1200pm.' If Watari dead this meant she wouldn't to date yucky L.

As soon as the police officers discovered Watari was dead they called L. By this time L was sitting in the back of a limo with Misa as they drove to a popular bakery. L answered his cellphone.

Mastuda tried his best to sound somber, "L I'm sorry to tell you that Watari has died in a traffic accident."

L sat up; "Watari's dead?"

"Yes I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This is the greatest moment in my life. Ah ha Watari, you old bastard fry in hell."

L started to do a victory dance in the car. Misa tried to keep out of the way and motioned for the car to go back. What a relief! Now she didn't have to go on that date.

L danced back into the headquarters. The entire staff was waiting for him, even the monk and the temple dogs.

"Gentlemen," he said trying to hide his joy." Because of Watari's death the investigation has been put on indefinite hold."

"You want to stop the investigation now! But we were getting so close," spluttered Sochiro.

"Not want, must, you see although I headed the investigation. Qualish Whammy or as you know him was the one who ultimately approved my actions and funded me."

"Are you saying the investigation is over just like that!" cried Light who was truly shocked. So Rem was right in this case.

"Unfortunately, yes. The NPA is no longer investigating, I no longer have any funding and the FBI has been scared off. Though I dislike leaving loose ends like this, I must in this case do so."

"But there must be something you can do!" blurted out Light. That should sound sincere enough.

"There is. I'm going to contact an old friend to help me access the money I earned, then I'm going to do some fund raising and I'm giving you a profile of Kira to help you look on your own."

"Y-you're leaving us?" cried Mastuda. "Without you Kira will never be caught."

"Here. I'm giving you these cards. On them you'll find an alias and a contact number you can reach me. Ask for Eraldo Coil. Kira will slip up. He's arrogant and a master manipulator. He's controlling a small group of people to do his bidding. Our chance will come when he betrays one of them.

"Now, gentlemen I have some arrangements to make. Thank you for your help."

Light looked down at the card. "The investigation is over just like that." He would have to thank Ryuk when he got the chance.


	10. The Trial

The Trial

The Trial

It was 3 am and Rem was sleeping peacefully enjoying the warmth of her mate. Suddenly four forms burst out the darkness. It was a shock troop of shinigami led by Justin himself. They pulled the couple of bed.

"You two take care of Ryuk. Zellog take their notebooks. I'll deal with Rem," ordered the jeweled skeleton.

"Rem what's happening?" cried Ryuk as he pulled on his robes.

Rem frantically punched, bit and kicked as she tried to get dressed. Justin just laughed as he phased his way out of Rem's blows.

"They're not here," shouted Zellog.

"Go to their roost then," answered Justin.

Using this distraction Rem struck. Justin laughed once more and pinned her to the wall.

Rem shuddered as he stroked her face. She could smell his fetid breath.

Justin's face was just inches away from her, "The God of Gods has promised me you after we deal with Ryuk. Hmmm, you're so lush. I'll show you what a real male's like."

"I'll never be yours!" she screamed. She lashed out at Justin in a flurry of blows punching and kicking. The first blow stunned Justin. The second knocked him out. He didn't feel the rest as she pulverized him.

She stood up and adjusted her robe," You prick; you shouldn't have dealt with me by yourself. Pregnant or not I can still best you."

She whirled round searching for Ryuk. The room was in ruins. He had fought well but there was no sign of him. Still she knew exactly where he'd be. She ran out of the hotel and flew back to the shinigami world.

The dreaded day finally came. The King's men had herded the entire realm including Clarity herself right to the punishing grounds. The King must have finally found out about Ryuk and Rem's joke of a marriage. A dark form squirmed underneath its two captors. It was Ryuk. Clarity breathed a sigh of relief Rem had escaped.

A flow of crows flew in cawing mournfully. The King's shinigami drove them away as the crows dive-bombed Ryuk's captors.

"What's going on?" asked Sati a flaming shinigami.

"Ryuk was raised by crows," replied Clarity. " That flock must be his family."

The crows flew back a safe distance still cawing as a perfumed cloud descended from the castle. The entire realm bowed down as the God of Gods descended to the grounds. A few yards above the ground the emperor stopped.

The emperor looked achingly beautiful as he began to speak. His voice boomed in a godlike manner, "You all know why you are here. Ryuk has broken my rules, my laws and will be punished as I see fit.

"You are my subject and I created the world which protects you. I created a perfect shining world an orderly safe world, a world without hunger, a world without toil…"

"A world without hope," and there was Rem.

She stood to her full height in defiance of the king. Clarity knew that declaring Rem his heir was the King's idea of a joke but even dressed in rags Rem looked downright regal.

"Guards seize her," commanded the King.

She merely glared at the guards and said softly, "Ask yourself what happened to Justin the strongest shinigami. I bested him. He's on the ground beaten to a pulp."

The guards slowly backed away, even the ones holding Ryuk. He ran towards his wife and hugged her fiercely. Rem savored the moment. It would be a long time before she felt Ryuk in her arms again.

Rem continued with her speech," I always thought the rules you set down were meant to protect us. Thanks to Ryuk I know differently. The rules along with the book are meant to control us and to allow you to feed off our life force. That is why we wallow in the filth but there is another way.

"We've lived in the human realm for over a year and we've lived quite well. Look at Ryuk and me, how vital and full of life we are. We haven't written in the notebook in over five months. And the child I carry, she will be born healthy and free. She will prove that we don't need you or your world we never did."

"Pretty words but let's see if your 'husband' will stand by you. Ryuk you can escape your punishment and all will be forgiven if you denounce Rem," sneered the Emperor.

Here it comes what Clarity warned Rem about not so long ago. Ryuk looked from side to side bit his lip and did the most unexpected thing in Clarity's life.

Ryuk took a deep breath, "Yes I did mate with Rem. It was my idea. Ever since I met her I've always wanted to do that! I love her."

He's standing by Rem? In Clarity's long lifetime she'd seen many shinigami get caught for Ryuk and Rem did but no male would stand by his female. At that moment Clarity knew she had underestimated Ryuk. She could see why Rem had fallen for the silly foolish brave male.

Ryuk continued," It was wonderful. She's so warm, soft and moist. The day I took as my wife was the most spiritual experience of my life."

He held Rem in his arms and kissed her. The Emperor was not impressed.

"I have never seen such impudence in my life," the king said now fully enraged. He did not look so pretty now." For such actions you are now going to experience the ultimate agony. You will both suffer such pain until you are dead."

A glowing light surrounded the pair. It grew brighter and brighter blinding the shinigami assembled. In the human world Zellog screamed in pain as the couples' books seared him. Then as quickly as it came the light faded. Ryuk and Rem stood temporarily blinded but otherwise unharmed.

"We no longer have your books, you can't steal our life force and your guards are afraid of us. Your power is useless," said Rem triumphantly.

"You think that this is the extent of my power?" shouted the Emperor. "I created this world and control everything in it."

Rem whirled round. From where Ryuk was standing a large stone pillar burst from the earth. Ryuk tried to flee but metal chains shot out from the pillar and tore _through_ the shinigami. Both husband and wife screamed in pain and horror.

"And now for you, Rem you are sentenced to banishment in the human realm. Further more because of your defiant actions your death note has been confiscated. Now go try and survive among the humans," and with that the Emperor waved his hand causing the ground to open up beneath Rem's feet. She fell with a scream to the earth below.

"Ryuk you will forced to watch as your mate struggles to survive, "Then the emperor created a viewing portal just in front of the imprisoned Shinigami. Without any acknowledgment the emperor just turned his back and left.

The crowd soon dispersed but Ryuk knew that his punishment was just beginning. He knew that the others would come by to torment him just like the last time he was chained up. Sure enough Clarity a small robed female and Sati a flaming shinigami stayed behind and soon approached him. It was to be expected Clarity was the closest thing Rem had to a mother.

Ryuk kept his head down neither looking at the torment below or his son to be tormentors. He could feel their eyes boring into him no doubt trying to decide how to torture him further. Clarity pulled at one of his chains causing the links to move within his body.

"King's metal," Sati said softly. She then created a line of flame with one of her fingers.

Ryuk could feel the heat as the flame went closer and closer to his flesh. He braced himself for the pain as Sati brought down the flame and _tried to melt his chains_.

The heat from the now red-hot chains seared Ryuk. He let out a scream.

"No good. The metal's too hard. It could take days. And the heat's searing Ryuk, "said Sati.

"Try to make a hotter more concentrated flame," ordered Clarity.

Sati plugged one of her nostrils and a jet of hot flame burst out the other.

"Why are you trying to help me?" he shouted.

Clarity looked up to him. The bandages where her eyes should be seemed to study him.

"Because you made Rem happy."

That was the closet to a straight answer to expect from Clarity. He watched the portal as the two females worked on freeing him.

Justin awoke just before dawn. He was alone and in a trashed hotel room.

"Hello is any body there?" he called out.

Nobody answered. Now this was a bind. Because of his fondness of jewelry and his tendency to gold plate every surface of his body, Justin was just too damn heavy to fly.

"Your majesty, I'm trapped down here. Can you send somebody to pick me up?" Still no answer or sign even. That was to be expected he was the one who got things done. The God of Gods didn't lower himself to such matters.

Justin sighed he knew exactly what to do. He just didn't like it.

When the hotel maid ,a poor Filipino immigrant came to clean the room she found the room trashed and a huge pile of jewels on the floor. A few minutes later she walked into the manager's office, told him exactly what she felt about this job, this hotel and Japan in general. She was on the red eye back to the Philippines and a few days later bought herself a nice house in Manilla.


	11. Alone

Alone

Alone

Light leaned back in the armchair. He had a nice new house, the Kira investigation was over, his marks were excellent at school and his shining New World was coming into fruition. He smiled and looked out into his nice new garden. Everything was perfect.

At that moment a large white form crashed into the garden spraying flowers everywhere. As Light ran out to investigate he wondered why his nosey neighbors were still inside. He found the answer soon enough. There in the middle of his flowerbed was Rem.

Something was clearly wrong. She wore the remains of a kimono. It looked like she'd been attacked. Listlessly she tried to cover herself with the rags and started to sob.

"Rem where's Ryuk?" blurted out Light.

"He's with the king," she whispered. Tears ran from her eyes. "He- he found what we had been doing. Love is against the rules and –" Rem descended into a babble of shinigami language. Light couldn't understand any more but it was clear to him that Ryuk was- probably dead.

That meant the only thing left of his friend in this world was the child Rem was carrying. He gently guided Rem into the house trying to find some comforting words. Then he heard some rustling behind him. He whirled round.

"Mrs. Togasa mind your own business," shouted Light. Damn nosey neighbors, he couldn't make the slightest move without them butting in.

"There now, Rem we're inside. Let's run you a bath and then we'll get something to eat." soothed Light.

Rem wrapped her arms around herself as she watched Light fill the tub with water. It was strange how Light was being so nice. It was more than Misa ever did for her and she was her friend. Light muttered something about getting clean clothes and he left the washroom but didn't close the door. She was so frightened. She had no idea what to do. The only thought Rem had is that Misa would know what to do. Misa would help her out. Gods she was so tired.

Light looked at the kimono that Rem had worn. It was in shreds and there was no way of salvaging it. He searched through Misa's things for something for Rem to wear and then realized the futility of it all. He heard a choked sob.

Rem was in the bathtub cleaning herself like some foreigner, but of course she was. Wordlessly he got the shampoo and started washing the shinigami's hair.

"Light what-" gasped Rem.

"Relax, I'm not sexually attracted to you in any way."

"Unh Thanks I think."

Light tried to think of what to do next. Damn this was women's work. This was Misa's work. Where was she?

"Light!" shouted a familiar voice." What are you doing with that woman?"

Light whirled round. He could see that Misa clearly jealous but he didn't care. He hoisted Rem out of the tub and handed her a towel.

"Misa, Rem's back, find something for her to wear."

Misa frowned and handed Light a bathrobe from behind the door.

Rem dozed in the futon Light had made for her. She could just hear as Light explained to a very jealous Misa his version of the events. Soon Misa will understand and set things to right. Rem's eyes closed and she fell into a deep slumber.

In the morning Light tried to get Rem to eat. The shinigami just shook her head and fell once more asleep. Some time later Misa came into the room. The model stroked Rem's hair.

"Rem try to eat something. Think of the baby, remember what the doctor said," soothed Misa.

Rem looked at the plate Misa was holding. It was a pile of strawberries one of her favorite foods. She thanked the model and began to eat mechanically. The strawberries seemed tasteless.

"Oh Rem, your hair is a mess. Let me brush it out for you," said the little human. " Light told me what happened but you know how men can be."

So Rem told her. She told Misa about the nighttime raid as she and Ryuk slept. She told Misa about the show trial, how Ryuk was now chained up helpless and how she had been banished to Earth, to give birth alone without the protection of the notebook.

"So you're saying you don't have a notebook," exclaimed Misa.

"That's right, I need you to protect me," answered Rem.

"Don't you worry about a thing. You're in good hands now," said Misa. " Get some more sleep. You and your baby need it."

That evening Light imperiously ordered Rem out of bed. He marched her into the living room where Misa sat. None of the chairs looked large enough so Rem sat down and wrapped herself up in some blankets.

"Alright people its time for a family meeting," announced Light. " First order of business is what are we going to do about you, Rem."

"You don't mean to throw her out, Light. She has nothing," cried Misa.

"No but Rem's not like Ryuk. She had needs like food," Light looked at Rem's far too small robe," and clothing. That normally wouldn't be a problem but-"

Just then, as if on cue, Mr. and Mrs. Togusa barged in with gift-wrapped bag of noodles. They made their way to straight to the living room. Rem quickly turned herself into human form.

"We just want to welcome you to our neighborhood," chimed in the Mrs. Togusa a portly middle aged woman.

"So who's this young lady," asked Mr. Togusa. Rem did not like the way this man was looking at her.

"This is Rem. She's the wife of Light's friend Ryukasaki," added Misa quickly. " It's getting late and-"

"What brings you here, dear? Will you be staying long?" said Mrs. Togusa to Rem. Rem really didn't like the way the Togasas were looking at her.

Light said "Listen if you have anything to say-"

"We're just being neighborly," said Mr. Togasa.

"Didn't you call the cops on my pot luck supper last week," Light said acidly.

Rem could see things were getting messy so before any damage could be done she spoke up. "I'm just staying a few days here until my husband finds a suitable apartment. Our own place got trashed in the hurricane and we lost everything."

Misa practically shoved the couple out the door. "Now Mr. and Mrs. Togasa if you're satisfied. _Please _come this way. It's getting late and we would like to have a quiet dinner."

When they were gone Light sighed, "Charming couple. It's a pity I can't write their names in the notebook."

"Can't you wait one more week?" said Rem.

Light smiled at that news. "Now as I was saying. I need to know what your plans for the future are Rem."

"Stay here until the baby's born. Then I don't know-" said Rem. "I want to keep the baby."

That could be a problem but Misa still cared for Rem. Light still needed Misa's eyes.

Light continued, "Well despite problems like the – Togasas we're still going to take care of you. So there's a large closet in my study. Rem from now on you'll be sleeping there. And you will be following Misa."

"Light Yamgami, I cannot keep up with Misa in my condition," whispered Rem.

"Fine, just stay out of sight and keep quiet. Now Misa you will take care of Rem and her women's stuff."

"Light-o if Misa's seen buying baby stuff the press will have a field day," said Misa.

"Just figure something out. Now Rem do you have the keys to your apartment? Oh you didn't use keys. That's fine I'll think of something. Now Misa let's get some dinner."

As quick as a flash Misa set the table for two then she placed a plate on the floor for Rem to eat. It was a very nice looking meal, it was vegetarian and Misa even gave her chopsticks but this was not right. The shinigami looked at the humans eating at the table, eating like a family, like equals.

Rem stood up with her plate. She walked towards the table and pulled up a chair.

Misa turned round. "Rem what are doing? Rem no! Off the furniture."

Rem ignored her and began to eat.

"Rem, look at this food's all over the table. You're ruining the meal," said Misa angrily. "Are you listening to me? Light do something."

Without missing a beat Light took the role of man of the house, " Misa get Rem a knife and fork will you?"

That very night, Light picked the lock of Ryuk and Rem's apartment. He turned on the light. The place was in shambles; cloths and papers scattered the floor. The furniture was smashed and scrawled on the wall graffiti written in a strange language. The king's shinigami must have trashed this place.

Pictures of Ryuk and Rem peered down at him as he searched the apartment for anything useable. He quickly found the laptop intact and nearly tripped over a strange piece of furniture. Light turned it over. It was bowl shaped and seemed to be made of bone. It appeared to be almost woven. A small breeze pushed the thing and _it rocked like a cradle_.

It was a cradle. Until now the idea of Ryuk's baby was just a concept, an inconvenience. But this, this made it real. Light stepped back slowly and searched again. All he found was a couple of T-shirts and Rem's coveralls. Everything else was trashed.

Just before he left Light lit a match and set fire to his shinigami's old home. Light couldn't afford let anybody find traces of Kira in this place. The cradle turned to ashes, in the fire with the rest of the apartment. Light by this time hurtled through the subway back to his home.

When he got back, Light simply handed Misa the dirty clothes and walked into his study. He opened the closet to find Rem sleeping soundly. He placed the laptop in her arms.

That was one problem dealt with. Still Rem had far too little clothing and like Misa said they couldn't just buy maternity clothes. What to do, what to do. Light walked back into the living room. There in the corner was Misa's sewing machine and Rem's cloth.

As soon as they set up house Light realized that Misa lied about not knowing how to sew. Clearly she did not want to make Rem her kimono but Light did know how to sew. He knew how to make a kimono by hand. This shouldn't be too hard after all if Misa could work this thing so could he.

The next morning before he headed off to work Sochiro Yagami received a telephone call.

"Is this Sochiro Yagami?" asked an official sounding voice.

"Speaking, what is it?"

"Sir I regret to inform you that your son has been hospitalized due to an accident."

"Omigod, Light's been in a car crash?"

"No sir, it's not like that-"

Misa sobbed as the doctor pulled out the thread stitched into Light's hands. The boy did not show any pain but glowered at Misa.

"I've never seen anyone do _this_ to themselves with a sewing machine," muttered the doctor.

"Misa I want you to go home finish that kimono," ordered Light.

Weeks passed and Rem tried to earn her keep. Sometimes she helped Misa with her lyrics most of the time she slept in the closet. Light surprisingly was the most interested in the baby. He spent a lot of time talking to the shinigami and they would talk about Ryuk.

One time Misa overheard Light as he talked softly to Rem.

"So tell me what it like with Ryuk?" he asked.

"You see Ryuk always took time for me," said Rem wistfully. "Even if we were busy all day he always took the time. Even if it was for a minute to hold my hand or give me a quick kiss. Sometimes we would just hold each other for hours and look out at the skyline."

Light seemed even more interested Rem than he was with her. He tenderly touched Rem's belly and showed off a small toy for the baby. This was intolerable. Here Misa was a beautiful star and Light was spending time with her shinigami.

Still Misa was learning something. Compared to Ryuk and Rem's relationship Misa's relationship was wanting. Light was stingy with his affection. He rarely said words like 'I love you'. It all really came down to power and Misa intended to fix that.

One day when Light was off to school. Misa pulled Rem aside." Rem, Misa feels that Light is up to something. Can you tell me where he's hidden the notebook and any spare pages."

Rem smiled as she heard this. Finally her Misa was getting some sense. Now Rem could properly protect Misa.

"Okay, I discovered one thing while Light was out. He has the contact number to L if Light should try to harm you. You can use this number," said Rem conspiratorially.

And so Rem searched for Light's secrets and told them to Misa while she had the chance. Both Light and Misa made sure that Rem had clean clothes and was healthy.

It all ended soon enough.

It was a particularly cold and wet day when Isobella, Misa's cleaning lady, came to do the weekly cleaning. Isobella didn't like working there. That Misa could be such a so and so. At least she wasn't in today but still Senior Light and Misa were very lazy. There was always a sink full of dirty dishes and a weeks' pile of dirty laundry.

As Isobella cleaned the rooms she couldn't help feeling that she was being watched. Out of the corner of her eye she could swear that something white was moving. And then there was that smell, a baby smell- no more like a pregnant woman smell. Misa pregnant? Hah, that girl was like a scarecrow.

She heard something moving and turned. The study door moved. Isobella crept in. She peered round. There on the ceiling was a monster. The poor woman screamed, the monster screamed back.

Isobella ran out of the room, picked up her cleaning things and raced out of the house. On the way out she crashed into Senior Light in the garden. Light had a very dark look as picked her up.

"What seems to be the problem miss?" he was all kind like nothing ever happened.

"Isobella- Isobella Martinez. There's a monster in the study. A big white monster," gasped the cleaning lady.

"There, there you've been working too hard. Here's some money take the rest of the day off," said Light.

He watched coldly as Misa's cleaning lady practically ran away. When she was out of sight he walked into his study. Rem was there, hanging from the ceiling.

"I tried, I tried to stay out of sight," she said.

Light ignored her. Stupid Misa, stupid shinigami, they just had to have a maid to like the rest of her rich friends. Now Rem was visible. He pulled out the notebook from its hiding place. He wrote:

Isobella Martinez, traffic accident. Clearly upset by what she saw Isobella crosses the road without looking and gets hit by a car. Dies before she gets a chance to talk about what has happened.

That evening when Misa returned home she found Light waiting for her. He pulled her into the living room. Rem was nowhere to be seen.

"Misa we need to talk. We can't keep Rem here any longer," said Light softly.


	12. Abandoned

Abandoned

Abandoned

After the incident with the housemaid Misa came home with a car. It was not just any car but a pink Hello Kitty mini car. Light's jaw dropped as he saw the monstrosity.

"What in god's name possessed you to buy that!" exclaimed a horrified Light.

He looked into the interior. It was pink and lacey. Misa smiled proudly.

"It only cost 500 000 yen, seats four and go 400 K on a single tank of gas," she replied smugly.

"I'm not going to drive that!"

"I'm not asking you to. This is Misa's car, bought with her own money."

Light didn't like this at all. Misa seemed colder; she was also making big decisions on her own.

Rem peered out from behind the front window curtains. Her face was pale and ghostly. Light repressed a twinge of pity. Though Rem had done her best to remain inconspicuous, the cleaning lady had seen her and had to be killed.

Misa skipped through the door ahead of Light. Rem waddled up to greet her. Despite every thing Rem was still Misa's shinigami.

"Rem I know things have been rough but I promise it will be better," Misa soothed. "This Sunday we'll out go out into the countryside for a picnic."

Rem knew that she was being a burden to Misa. The shinigami was now visible and she didn't even have a notebook to her name. Most humans would have tried to get rid of her by now but Misa was different. That was why she and Jealous before loved the little human. Whatever Misa was up to, Rem trusted her completely. So Rem was looking forward to the picnic.

The next two days Misa took charge of preparing the food. She even wouldn't let Rem in to help her. Even the refrigerator was off limits. Misa said it was to be a surprise.

Early Sunday morning before there was even light Misa went into Rem's closet and shook her awake.

"Rem it's time to go. Get up!"

"Does it have to be so early," mumbled Rem. She did not want to leave her warm bed yet.

"Yes, you do. I want to get out of the city before the traffic is heavy. Get dressed now."

Rem rummaged for something clean to wear and came up with the kimono Light made for her. Misa frowned as Rem put it on. Still it was cold, so Rem wrapped herself in a blanket.

When Rem steeped out of the house she noticed how dead the neighborhood seemed. It was still dark and the only living thing she saw was a tousle headed Light jumping from foot to foot trying to keep himself warm. He was a sleepy headed mess. It was first time that Rem had seen Light look like a normal imperfect human being.

He practically shoved Rem into the back seat of the car and looked side to side before entering the front passenger seat. He pulled up his hood clearly not wanting to be seen. A little while later Misa entered the car and they all drove off. Rem curled up and fell asleep.

A few hours later Misa shook Rem awake." Wakie, Wakie Rem. We're here."

Rem shuffled out of the car to a wonderful sight. They were in a large cathedral like clearing. The sunlight dappled the forest floor. Off on the other side, Light had set out a blanket and the picnic basket.

"Come on Rem, you're going to miss the feast," called Misa. Since when did humans become so quick?

When she got there, Rem saw the blanket had all her favorite foods: strawberries, soba noodles with miso, poached eggs and even a watermelon.

Misa had gone all out. Rem wiped a tear out of her eye. She muttered a sincere thanks.

"Is their any real food, like meat?" grumbled Light.

"Oh stop your whining, I got some barbecue pork buns," scolded Misa.

And the real food came out. Light dug in with unabashed glee. Rem helped herself to some noodles using a fork. She just couldn't use chopsticks very well. Misa just drank some tea watching with a smile on her face.

"Aren't you going to eat something Misa?" asked Rem.

" No Misa has a photo shoot tomorrow," replied the little model.

"Hey these pork buns are grainy," slurred Light. He fell face down onto Rem's strawberries.

"I had to tidy some things up," said Misa smugly.

Rem's vision blurred and she knew no more.

Ryuk pulled at his chains helplessly from the shinigami world as Misa dragged Light into the car and drove off.

"Rem! Rem!" he howled. Pulling at his chains even more.

Clarity and Sati started to work faster trying to cut through Ryuk's chains as he pulled at them. His crow mother looked on helplessly. They cut through one of the chains; Ryuk pulled the chain out of right arm freeing it.

This was two hours after Misa had abandoned Rem in the forest. In Ryuk's mind they were going far too slowly. Rem was in Hell Valley were the humans were particularly superstitious and Gods only knew what would happen if they found her. He pulled at the chains even more.

"Stop it," scolded Clarity." You'll tear the meat."

"I don't care about meat. I care about Rem."

"Ryuk, you're the meat!" said Sati.

Just then Guuku scurried up to the three shinigami. "Justin's coming this way."

"What about the doorway to the worlds?" asked Clarity.

"No good, it's being guarded."

Sati swore and the shinigami hurried to put back Ryuk's chains. They all scurried off to safety as Justin appeared round a hill.

"So Ryuk," said Justin into his ear. "Rem seems to be in quite a pickle, pregnant and all alone. It's all her fault you know."

Ryuk turned to face Justin. Even though Justin was a jeweled skeleton he seemed to be sneering.

Justin continued, "She lowered herself by joining with you. I mean you're a slave and a mere farmer. You're pathetic, a weakling who couldn't even defend himself against a dwarf. But she also trusted a human to take care of her. How stupid can you get?"

"Oh look there's some humans with guns coming. I wonder what a bullet does to solid shinigami flesh?"

Ryuk screamed and punched Justin in the side of his head. The jeweled shinigami crumbled to the ground unconscious. Ryuk ignored him and pulled at his chains. He felt something tear and then he was free.

"Oh Gods what have you done to yourself?" cried Clarity.

"What I had to do," replied Ryuk as he lurched towards the doorway.

"Stop it! You're bleeding and the doorway is guarded," pleaded Guuku. It seems Ryuk had more friends than he expected.

Ryuk bit his lip as he looked down. Rem groggily woke up as the humans were coming into the clearing. He had to get to her someway, somehow. Something pecked at his ankle. He looked down. All this time his crow mother never left his side.

"Windows are doors," she said in a high pitched voice.

He felt something being shoved into his chest. It was Clarity.

"Here take this cellphone. Go now! Rescue Rem." She urged.

Ryuk dove face down into the viewing portal.

Light woke up on the bed with a pounding headache and a funny taste in his mouth. Misa stood over him with a triumphant look. The bitch had drugged him. That's it she's going down. He reached for his watch. It was gone.

"Misa hid all your spare papers and the deathnote," said the girl. " I got rid of Rem and now it is time to set out some ground rules."

"Bought that car to abandon Rem? All that money? Do you know what would have been cheaper. Anything!"

"I know you had a crush on her. Remember this Light, you're mine and I won't stand any women coming between us."

Light gulped. There was nothing he could do.

Ryuk flew as fast as he could it was too late. Rem was with it and aware of the humans but she was visible and helpless. The humans came round the corner with their guns ready.

"Rem!" howled Ryuk a mere few yards away.


	13. The Hunt

The Hunt

The Hunt

Ryuk plummeted down as he watched Rem searching left and right trying to find a hiding space.

"I see something over there, " one of the hunter called out. They walked into the clearing where Rem sat.

"Hmm, I don't see anything. Let's search around for a couple of hours then go back to Konoaha," said one of the hunters.

Rem breathed a sigh of relief as she clung to the trunk of a tree high above them.

"Rem," breathed Ryuk finally reaching her. He pulled her into an embrace.

"God's you're hurt. You're bleeding."

"Never mind me you're the one that matters. Here I brought this."

"A cellphone? Who would I call-"

Ryuk swayed from the blood loss. Rem cursed and looked for something to bind the wounds. Her kimono was filthy but then she saw Ryuk's under robe.

As she tore off strips to make bandages when she heard a noise.

"I swear I saw something, like a ghost" bellowed out one.

"Yeah I can see something white."

Oh no! They spotted her. She could see one of them point his gun. It was still too far to see what they were aiming at but these were the breed of 'shoot first ask question later'.

Ryuk pushed her against a tree his loose robe covering the both of them. She could feel his warm breath upon her face. The humans shuffled around with their guns. They were invisible thanks to Ryuk's quick thinking.

"Hah, hah the only spirits around here was the sake we all bought," laughed another.

"We didn't buy the sake, we just rented it. Speaking of which, I gotta pee"

The human unzipped his fly. Walked over to their tree and -Gods humans are so disgusting! The two shinigami stood stock still as the hunter did his business right beside them. This hunter must of drunk a lot of sake Rem observed as she watched the seemingly endless supply of pee. Finally he finished and sauntered off into the forest with his friends.

"Ryuk, Ryuk! Can you fly?"

Ryuk nodded a yes.

"Good then I've got an idea."

Rem bandaged Ryuk as best she could. He seemed to perk up. They glided though the trees in the hunters' general direction. Ryuk held her close so that at the very least they couldn't see her. Finally they came to the outskirts of the village. The shinigami searched for somewhere suitable to hide.

One thing a shinigami can do is recognize death. They landed close to a house where an old woman had recently died alone. The building had been abandoned for about two weeks. They crept silently to the back door. Rem had to prop Ryuk up to get him to pick the lock and then they were in.

After she cleaned her mate's wounds. As Ryuk slept soundly, she pulled out the cellphone.

"Hello, Eraldo Coil, or should I say L. My name is Rem, I have some very important information concerning the Kira case but first I need your help-"

Rescue came in the form of an ambulance howling up the street. Driven by no less than L himself. Villagers peered from their windows in the early morning. Ryuk was now awake and a little better. L knocked on the door. Ryuk shuffled up to the door.

"Ryuk, human form," hissed Rem. She hid out of the villagers' sight.

When L knocked on the door he was greeted be an awful sight. A tall thin pale man with a spectacularly broken nose opened the door. It was Light's friend Ryukasaki and he did not look well.

"Are you alone?" the ghoul asked.

"No, but I brought a friend of yours a Dr. Toyama."

Ryukasaki looked at a pale woman hiding in the shadows. She nodded and L was permitted to enter.

A very pregnant pale woman with a violet tattoo on her chin sat on the floor. Her clothes were filthy and ragged. She looked tired and was straining herself.

She gasped, "I'll give you the names of the two Kiras but first-"

"Never you mind, first we have to take care of the both you," said L and he summoned Toyama into the house.

The scene inside shocked Toyama and he was a doctor. Rem was filthy and dangerously dehydrated. She needed fluids or she would abort. The male banshee was worse. He was severely wound around his limbs and torso. There were signs of ligature or worse. Toyama didn't even know if he could save any of the limbs. In any case Ryuk would need months of physiotherapy.

"L help me carry them into the ambulance we need to get them to my hospital right away," ordered Toyama.

Rem's vision swam and she knew no more.

Light was in a panic Misa was in complete control. She had both the notebooks. It was terrible, his schoolwork was suffering, he couldn't sleep and he had to do everything Misa asked or she'd kill him. Misa had skipped off to work ordering him to make sure he was ready for a romantic evening. Light frantically searched the house find at least one of the notebooks.

He searched everywhere in the house. Where could it be? It shouldn't be that hard Misa wasn't that bright. Wait a minute she wouldn't hide them where he can't find it but where he can't get to it so that must mean she hid it-

"Light get ready for a night of passion," the monster called out as she came back home.

Light hastily swallowed a little blue pill. As the evening wore on he took still another pill.

Sochiro Yagami blearily answered the telephone. Gods it was one am.

"Is this the Sochiro Yagami," said an official sounding voice.

"Yes what is it?"

"I regret to inform you that your son Light Yagami has been hospitalized due to an overdose."

Sochiro ground his teeth. This was all Light's friend Ryukasaki's fault. He knew that punk kid was bad news. Still Light needed to be taught a lesson. "Call the police station and have him arrested."

"Sir! Viagra is not an illegal substance. I would think you would have a little more compassion."

"Ye-ah I do. Let's just get this thing between us. I think in this case Light wouldn't appreciate any visitors."

Rem awoke later in a glaringly white clean room. She found herself in a bed that had glaringly white sheets.

"Hello," said a soft raspy voice." I've been waiting for you."

"Ryuk how long have I been out?"

She noticed how his hands were bandaged. He gently sat down beside her. "A few days, it was a close thing. We're in Dr. Toyama's hospital. Don't worry the baby's safe."

A female human, the nurse most likely, bowed at the doorway and came to the bed.

"I am here to check vitals and to take some of your blood, honorable banshee. Then you may do whatever you want."

Rem thought about Misa. All the sacrifices made on the model's behalf. She trusted Misa. Because of that trust Misa had abandoned her, she almost lost the baby and her husband Ryuk had crippled himself to save her. Misa sure was special.

"I want to speak to L right away," said Rem in a cold voice.

A few weeks later Light charmed himself into Misa's trailer while she working on a movie. The notes were taped under the dresser both of them. Light smirked as he took the inner pages of his own notebook and replaced with normal papers. He saw some moment from the corner of his eye and hastily replaced both books. Misa was coming into the trailer.

"Light what are you doing here?" asked Misa suspiciously.

"Misa, I've arranged for a lovely candlelit dinner at home. What's say we blow out work and go home," he thrust out a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

Misa smiled sweetly. She wasn't buying this.

That evening Light and Misa sat down to a romantic candlelit dinner in their home. Light had set a white linen sheet over the table and Misa's favorite food was set out. They drank their champagne.

"I love you," said Light as he opened the deathnote under the table.

"I love you too Light," said Misa as she had her own book ready.

The telephone rang, this of all times. Light frowned.

"Better get that Light," Misa said imperiously.

Light grumbled, "Hello?"

"Light, turn onto Sakura TV. You won't believe this!" shouted Mastuda.

Light turned on the TV. His jaw dropped. Rem was alive! Not only that, she was sitting on chair chatting calmly with the interviewer.

"So why are you doing this?" questioned the man on the screen.

"I always thought we shinigami were better than humans were but now I know better and I want to set things right," Rem shifted her kimono. It was the one Light made for her.

"Light take this book and get into the car.We've got to stop Rem," ordered Misa.

"And just how are we going to do that?" asked Light.

"With this," Misa held out a gun. It was the tiniest most ineffectual thing Light saw. He choked out a laugh.

Misa scowled, " Do you have any better ideas? I didn't think so."

A few moments later they were careening down the road to Sakura studio. Or so Light thought.

"Let Misa drive. You're going the wrong way," screeched Misa.

"Why should I?"

"Because Misa is the one with the driver's license."

Light swerved suddenly to avoid the police car blocking the way.

Officer Kurosaki couldn't ignore this. The pink car was an absolute menace on the road. Women, they shouldn't be allowed to drive. He walked slowly to the car and knocked on the driver side window.

"License and registration ma'am," Kurosaki said in his official voice.

The window slid down. It was Chief Yagami's son. Light bit his lip clearly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry officer I had some important business to do," mumbled the boy.

"Hey, you're sexy. Let's have a meringue a trios," and a clearly drunk Misa Amane popped her head out the window.

"Ah yes, if you don't want to attract attention to yourself please drive slowly," replied Kurosaki.

And with that the car drove away more slowly this time. Satisfied Kurosaki walked back to his car until the heart attack got him.

Now Misa sped towards Sakura studios. Police cars whined as they followed the wayward car. Light fingers dug into the headboard.

"Omigod, omigod, we're gonna get caught," said a hysterical Light.

"Relax, Misa's a celebrity. I know how to handle police chases," with that Misa broke the freeway barrier.

"We're gonna crash!" howled Light.

"So what can you tell me about Kira?" asked the reporter.

"Well for one thing there's not one but two Kira's, " Rem began.

Suddenly the studio doors burst open. Misa came charging in with her gun pointed right at Rem. Light stumbled in behind her. Rem stood up.

"Right that's quite enough Missy," shouted the supermodel.

"Yes, it is," answered Sochiro Yagami as he pinned Misa's arms behind her.

Light tried to sneak away but cops seemed to swarm out of nowhere surrounding him.

"Light, write down their names. Kill them and we can be together forever," shouted Misa.

"Yeah I'll do that," Light put the pen to paper when he felt something yank his hair.

"Did ya miss me?" Ryuk's cadaverous face peered into his.

"Ryuk you're alive, " Light hugged the shinigami.

Ryuk pushed him away. Then Light lunged for the book. Ryuk bit into his leg.

"Oww. Ryuk you fight like a girl," complained Light.

They rolled on the ground. Ryuk phasing in and out trying to pin Light down but being too weak. This went on until a third party pulled Light's arms behind his back and slapped a pair of handcuffs on him. Light looked up.

L looked down on him expressionlessly.

"What a pity I thought we could be friends. It would have worked out so well if you hadn't abandoned Rem. You see she sought me out, she told me who you were but I needed more proof. So I set up this trap and you chose to come here. You chose to try and kill us," said the young detective. He picked up the book in that odd spidery way. "Ah, I see you were trying to kill Misa."

Light managed to stand up, "Anything's better than living with her!"

"What! You said you loved only Misa," screeched Misa. She pulled against her captors.

"I lied! You're stupid, vain and you speak in the third person."

" You're rotten in bed."

"That's because Rem was sexier than you any day."

"Pervert."

"Bitch."

The argument continued, as the police carted off the pair from the stage.

L turned to the shinigami as they huddled together. He smiled, "You two have some very special skills that I could use."


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

"You did this to me you bastard! I hate you," Rem's eyes glowed as she strangled Ryuk.

She shook him like he was some sort of rag doll.

"Rem, you're hurting me," croaked out Ryuk.

"Good,"

"L get that camera out of my face," she snarled.

Using the distraction Ryuk broke free and fled the room out of Rem's reach.

It was a few weeks later in England. They were now in the bathroom of an isolated farmhouse. Rem was in the bathtub giving birth. She was with her husband, the doctor and L who decided to videotape the happy moment. The birthing was not easy, especially for Ryuk.

"It's a girl," announced the doctor. A middle- aged woman who owed L a favor. "You can come in now."

Ryuk cautious crept in. He had bruises around his neck where Rem tried to strangle him. He took a peek at his daughter as she squawked indignantly at being scrubbed clean. He took her into his arms and held her up to Rem.

Her skin was a milky pale. She had a black shock of hair but she looked human. The illusion was broken when she yawned revealing a huge mouth like her father's, like a shinigami's. Then the baby opened her eyes revealing them to yellow with catlike slits.

"Good God!," spat out the doctor.

"She's beautiful," Rem sighed.

Next Shinigami Autumn


End file.
